Quand les masques tombent (2)
by Celia Even
Summary: Deuxième partie - Drago est effondré, mais lorsqu'une lettre colorée lui parvient, une lueur d'espoir renaît en lui. A l'aide d'une amitié totalement insoupçonnée, Drago veut retrouver le retourneur de temps. Pas pour le retourner, non, pour le remonter.
1. Le deuxième carnet

QUAND LES MASQUES TOMBENT . _deuxième partie_ . dramione .

_disclaimer _ personnages et univers de JKR _ quelques personnages de moi-même _ histoire par moi-même._

* * *

Chapitre 1 : « Le deuxième carnet. »

Assis au fond de la salle de classe, Drago Malefoy n'en avait que faire de la divination. Il était plongé dans un carnet passionnant, le livre d'une vie.

« Cher journal, aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Harry Potter ! Et puis j'ai été envoyée à Gryffondor, c'est juste… merveilleux ! Rien n'aurait pu gâcher cette journée, même pas Drago Malefoy, ce prétentieux cancrelat. »

Drago sourit. Les insultes d'Hermione en première année étaient un peu… faibles. Mais elles étaient ce qu'elles étaient, personne ne pouvait remonter le temps.

Drago se replongea dans la lecture du carnet.

-Monsieur Malefoy ! cria le professeur. Je ne vous ai pas fait revenir à Poudlard pour rien !

-Je n'en ai rien à faire de vos cours, professeur.

-Et bien vous devriez ! Et j'enlève dix points à Serpentard pour votre insolence.

-Enlevez-moi tout ce que vous voulez, on m'a déjà enlevé ce que j'avais de plus cher.

Il sortit de la salle de cours sous les regards interrogateurs de toute sa maison. Personne, à part Harry et Ron, n'était au courant de son histoire avec Hermione.

Une semaine plus tôt, Hermione mourait. Le calendrier de l'école indiquait le 26 septembre 1999. Hermione était morte le 19, le jour de ses vingt ans. Drago n'avait pas eu le choix : le 22 septembre, le lendemain de la visite d'Harry, il avait reçu une lettre lui disant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à manquer les prochains cours, quel que soit son excuse, sous peine de voir ses parents prévenus de ses absences.

Le carnet noir dans ses mains, il sortit. Il s'assit près du lac, où il avait sauvé celle qu'il aimait, et lut encore. Il passa en revue toute la vie d'Hermione jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

« Nous étions tous là, face à eux. Harry était dans les bras d'Hagrid. Et puis Voldemort a appelé Drago. Il ne voulait pas y aller, à mon avis, mais il l'a fait pour obéir à sa mère. Ron m'a dit de ne pas le retenir, que je n'avais pas à recevoir de compassion pour lui. Il avait raison, mais quand même… »

Drago fut une seconde fois touché qu'Hermione se préoccupe de lui. Il finit sa lecture et referma le carnet.  
Cependant, il n'avait pas fini. Il se leva alors que la grande horloge sonnait midi. Il entra à contre sens des élèves et rejoignit sa salle commune.

Il entra dans son dortoir et referma soigneusement la porte. Personne ne devait savoir. Il se glissa sous son lit où il retira une valise noire. Dedans, une écharpe verte, un collier rouge, et un deuxième carnet. Il était vert. Pourquoi vert ? Drago ne le savait pas. C'était la première fois qu'il ouvrait ce carnet. Il relatait les événements d'après la guerre. Drago allait donc voir ce qu'Hermione ressentait lorsqu'il est entré dans sa vie.

Mais beaucoup de questions se bousculaient en lui. Dans le premier carnet, Hermione avait apposé un paragraphe à son intention, disant qu'elle le reverrait, qu'elle serait toujours là. Et qu'elle allait mourir. Hermione savait tout ça avant même de l'avoir vécu. Drago ne comprenait pas.

Il déposa le premier carnet dans la valise et la remit à sa place.

Il ouvrit le carnet, et comme il s'y attendait, Hermione avait laissé un mot à son intention en première page, écrit après les pages suivantes.

« Je serais morte d'ici peu. Je le sais, je l'ai vécu. Ce carnet est toute ma vie. J'aimerais qu'il reste secret, mais pas pour toi. Toi, que j'aime énormément. Je sais que tu trouveras ce carnet, que tu l'ouvriras. Vas-y. Je ne veux pas avoir de secret pour toi. Et quand tu sauras tout, ou même avant. Peut-être même en ce moment, tu recevras une lettre écrite de ma main. Elle est pour toi. C'est elle qui te dira comment me revoir. Elle ne devrait pas tarder. Je pense que si tu as lu le premier carnet, tu es prêt. Elle arrive. Un hibou rouge, oui rouge, t'apportera cette lettre. Quand tu l'auras lu, tu sauras comment me revoir. Tu me reverras. Je te le promets. »

Drago tourna la page. Comment savait-elle qu'elle allait mourir ? Il remarqua que l'encre n'était pas le même, plus clair. La première page était donc plus récente.

Il commença sa lecture.

« Cher journal, aujourd'hui nous sommes le 26 aout. Je vais aller diner chez Harry, ce soir. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend, j'espère pouvoir parler à Ron. »

Drago se rappelait du 26 aout, jour où il avait quitté sa maison. Où il avait débarqué dans la vie d'Hermione. Il tourna la page.

« Cher journal, Ron a beaucoup changé ces derniers 6 mois. Il était calme avant, mais depuis la mort de Fred, sa vie n'est plus qu'un grand n'importe quoi ! Il est insultant, peut-être qu'il boit. Peut-être pas. Je vérifierais d'ailleurs. Peut-être qu'il se drogue ? Ce serait possible, il travaille au ministère, il a accès à des potions puissantes quand il le veut. Les vacances se finissent aujourd'hui, et c'est peut-être le pire jour de ma vie ! Mon appartement est dans un tel état ! Comment peut-il vandaliser ce qui m'appartient comme cela ? Je ne le comprends plus. Plus du tout. Il a tellement changé, ce n'est plus le Ron que j'ai appris à aimer à Poudlard. »

Drago haïssait Weasley. Il avait fait souffrir Hermione alors qu'elle avait confiance en lui.

« Cher journal, hier soir, quelqu'un est venu chez moi. Tu ne devineras jamais qui c'est. Drago Malefoy. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Pourquoi moi ? Je hais ce type. »

Il interrompit sa lecture, quelqu'un entrait dans le dortoir.

-Dragichou !

-Oh non, pas elle.

Pansy arriva près de Drago et l'enlaça.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué ! J'ai cru que tu étais mort, vraiment.

-Pansy, Pansy !

Il essaya de se dégager gentiment mais dû la pousser à terre pour qu'elle le lâche.

-Pansy, dégage.

-Mais… on s'aime Drago. Je te pardonne de m'avoir largué, et…

-DEGAGE ! JE NE T'AIME PAS !

-Drago…

-DEGAGE ! J'AIME QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE ! QUELQU'UN QUI LE MERITE !

Il la poussa hors du dortoir et claqua la porte. Comment avait-il pu, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, couché avec cette fille avant la guerre ? Ce souvenir le hantait, tellement de filles étaient passées dans son lit avant qu'il ne rencontre Hermione. Toutes les Serpentard de septième et sixième année, ainsi que toutes les Gryffondor. Sauf Hermione.

Il chassa cette idée de son esprit et se leva. Il avait faim. Il s'apprêtait à quitter le dortoir quand il aperçut un hibou venir vers lui. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et faillit tomber en apercevant le hibou.

Il était rouge.


	2. La première lettre

Chapitre 2 : « La première lettre. »

|Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et faillit tomber en apercevant le hibou. Il était rouge.|

Le hibou entra et lâcha une enveloppe blanche. Dès cela fait, il ressortit et s'envola.

Drago se précipita sur la lettre.

« Drago,

Tu t'es battu pour moi. Je le sais. Tu as couru, tu t'es dépassé. Tu as voyagé jusqu'en France, dans la forêt des Landes. Tu as supporté Harry. Tu es revenu à Pra-au-Lard. Tu t'es introduit à Poudlard. Tu as sacrifié du temps pour avoir plus de chances de me trouver. Tu es venu jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Tu as couru. Encore, et encore. Tu t'es battu pour moi. Je me demande pourquoi tu n'es pas à Gryffondor. Tu as tout le courage qu'il faut, mais il faut croire que ta ruse est plus puissante que ton courage… Mais tu t'es battu jusqu'au dernier moment.

Et pourtant… je suis partie quand même. Je me suis envolé, je suis morte. Il m'a tué, un couteau dans le cœur a suffi. Je sais que tu m'as sûrement vengé. Blaise doit être mort en ce moment. Je ne le sais pas.

Ce que je sais aussi, c'est que ton esprit est rempli de questions. Tu te demandes comment savais-je que j'allais mourir, tu te demandes pourquoi je t'écris tout ça.

J'ai les réponses.

Ce jour-là, quand tu as débarqué chez moi, je ne pensais pas que nous allions tomber amoureux. C'était tellement improbable. Et pourtant.

Le soir du bal, j'ai mis un collier que j'avais toujours aimé. Je ne l'ai dit à personne, et personne ne l'a vu. Il est presque invisible, de toute façon il n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Ce collier est doré. Il représente un sablier, entouré d'un rond de fer.

J'avais mis autour du coup un collier offert par McGonagall en troisième année. J'avais tellement de cours à suivre, il me fallait être à deux endroits à la fois. Mais tu sais sûrement déjà tout ça, tu as lu je suppose mon carnet. Tu dois savoir comment je m'y suis prise.

Avec le retourneur de temps.

Je l'avais autour du coup dans la cage au manoir. Je l'avais quand Amycus est venu me chercher, je l'avais quand il me retenait au terrain de Quidditch.

Et je l'avais quand il m'a poignardé. Tu étais trop loin pour voir précisément ce que je faisais. J'ai pris le collier et je l'ai tourné. Tu as forcement vu quelque chose. Tu as dû me voir scintiller, par exemple.

J'ai remonté le temps et j'ai vécu avec toi, une deuxième fois, notre aventure, notre histoire.

En ce moment, à l'heure où je t'écris, Hermione Granger est prisonnière dans ton manoir. Et moi, je suis à Poudlard. J'ai bien fait attention, personne ne m'a vu. Un sort de désillusion et le tour est joué. Je t'écris cette lettre pour que tu puisses un jour me revoir. J'ai laissé un mot dans mes carnets, aussi.

Je peux te dire aussi qu'en ce moment, je n'ai plus le collier. Je l'ai caché pour toi. Trouve-le et tu me reverras. Et tu retourneras le temps.

McGonagall m'a dit un jour que si l'on remonte le temps de plus de dix jours, on ne se dédouble pas. Au lieu d'être en deux fois, une dans le passé, et une qui a remonté le temps, on ne fait plus qu'un avec la version d'avant. On ne retourne pas le temps, on le remonte.

Tu auras plus d'informations dans ma prochaine lettre. Je les ai toutes ensorcelés pour qu'elles arrivent plus tard. Tu auras d'autres indices pour le trouver. Le prochain hibou sera bleu, oui, bleu. En attendant, détruit cette lettre. Le retourneur de temps est très recherché, c'est l'un des derniers.

Alors trouve-le en premier. Remonte le temps. Et l'on pourra rire ensemble à nouveau. Trouve le retourneur de temps.

-Hermione »


	3. Ginny

Chapitre 3 : « Ginny. »

Il était quinze heures quand Drago eut le courage de quitter la bibliothèque. Après deux heures de recherches, il n'avait rien trouvé. Il n'y a avait aucun livre sur les retourneurs de temps.

-Monsieur Malefoy ? appela Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Drago se retourna.

-Oui ?

-Que faites vous hors de votre salle de cours à 15h12 ?

-J'étais à la bibliothèque.

-Et… puis-je savoir en quel honneur vous manquez le cours de botanique ?

-Ne rêvez pas, je ne vais pas vous dire ce que je faisais.

Le nouveau directeur fronça les sourcils. Kingsley était le directeur de Poudlard depuis la mort de Minerva McGonagall.

-Je vous prie de me dire ce que vous…

Une voix féminine l'interrompit soudain.

-Malefoy ! Malefoy, tiens. Désolée du retard, j'étais avec Harry.

Drago fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers Ginny Weasley qui venait d'arriver.

Elle lui tendit un livre qu'il prit après avoir un peu hésité.

-Mademoiselle Weasley ?

-Désolée, Kingsley, Malefoy devait m'attendre à la bibliothèque pour que je lui rende son livre, mais j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu.

-Oh, très bien.

Kingsley se décida à partir.

-Weaslette…

-Déjà, m'appelle pas comme ça. Ensuite, de rien.

-J'allais pas dire merci.

-Non, tu allais à dire pourquoi. Et je te dis pour elle.

-Que…

-Harry m'a dit qu'Hermione tenait à toi, avant de… enfin, avant. Si je n'avais pas été là, Kingsley t'aurait collé deux heures de colle. Il n'est pas très… indulgent avec les fils de Mangemort.

-C'est toujours sympa à attendre.

-Désolée. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à la bibliothèque, TOI ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu y vas souvent.

-Non, mais…

-Mais ?

-Oh, c'est bon. Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre.

-Accessoirement, si.

-…

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-Des recherches !

-Quoi comme recherches ?

-Tu me saoules.

-A mon avis, c'est plus les whiskeys que tu t'enfiles qui te saoulent.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Tu crois que personne n'a vu ? Tout le monde sait que tu ne vas pas bien. Personne ne sait pourquoi, certains pensent que c'est parce que tu tenais à Blaise, et…

-NE PARLE PAS DE LUI !

-Wooo. Calme-toi, Malefoy.

-Ne. Parle. Pas. De. Blaise.

-Ok. Mais tout le monde est au courant que c'est toi qui vide la réserve de whiskey. Que tu ne suis plus aucun cours, que tu ne viens même plus parfois.

-…

-Reprends-toi Malefoy. Hermione n'aurait pas voulu que tu te laisses aller comme ça.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'Hermione aurait voulu.

-Tu ne le sais pas plus que moi, en tout cas.

-Si, elle m'a écrit.

-Pardon ?

-Heu…

-Pardon ? Hermione t'a écrit ? Tu te fous de ma gueule Malefoy ?

-Non…

-C'est pas drôle, ok ? Moi aussi j'aimais Hermione. C'était ma meilleure amie, et la petite amie de mon frère !

-Hermione n'était pas la petite amie de Weasmoche.

-Je m'en fou. Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule. Elle est morte. MORTE !

-Je te jure que je…

-Ah, j'ai compris. T'es défoncé, c'est ça ?

- Je ne suis pas défoncé !

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu es alors !

-Amoureux, murmura-t-il.

-Hein ?

-Amoureux ! cria-t-il, sur les nerfs.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux. Malefoy, amoureux ?

-Ok, t'es défoncé.

-JE NE SUIS PAS DEFONCE !

-Bah… si.

-TIENS ! ҪA AUSSI C'EST DEFONCE ?

Il lui tendit l'enveloppe blanche qu'il avait reçue deux heures avant.

-Que… dit Ginny.

-Lis.

Elle parcourra la lettre des yeux. Au fur et à mesure, elle s'affaissa et dut s'appuyer contre un mur.

-Tu vois ? Je te dis la vérité, Weaslette.

-Arrête avec ça. Je m'appelle Ginny.

-J'étais au courant.

Il s'apprêta à partir quand il se rendit compte que c'était SA lettre. Il s'avança pour la récupérer, mais Ginny ne lui donna pas.

-Donne-moi ma lettre.

-Non, je veux te parler avant.

-Et de quoi ?

-Je veux t'aider.

-M'aider ?

-Oui, tu sais, à trouver le retourneur de temps.

-Mais…

-Je connaissais Hermione mieux que toi. Je te serais d'une grande aide.

-Je ne devais le dire à personne…

-Je ne dirais rien. Je t'aide dans tes recherches, quand on trouve on s'en va, et on ramène ce fichu retourneur.

-Non, désolé.

-Drago !

-C'est plus Malefoy ?

-Ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu ne veux pas que l'on te fasse.

-Exact. Alors donne-moi cette lettre et retourne en cours.

-J'ai une heure de libre.

-Donne-moi cette lettre !

-A condition que tu acceptes ma proposition. Je veux t'aider.

-Non, je dois le faire seul.

-Mais tu n'en es pas capable.

-Sil-te-plait.

-Non.

-Allez !

-Non.

-Très bien. Je suis sûre que tu as déjà une piste, que dans deux jours tu l'auras trouvé et que tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

Ginny savait parfaitement que c'était faux. Elle lui rendit la lettre et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Elle entra, Harry l'attendait à une table, jouant aux échecs avec son frère. Eux aussi avaient une heure de libre.

-Tiens, voilà Ginny, dit Ron inutilement, comme si Harry n'avait pas reconnu sa petite-amie.

Ginny s'assit à côté d'Harry et attendit. Elle était certaine que Drago viendrait.

Mais l'heure passa et personne ne vint voir Ginny.

Finalement, l'heure finie, elle se leva pour aller rejoindre sa salle. Une main dans celle d'Harry, elle tourna et se dirigea vers la serre de botanique.

Soudain, une voix glaciale dit derrière elle :

-J'accepte.


	4. Annabeth

Chapitre 4 : « Annabeth. »

|-J'accepte.|

Ginny sourit et se retourna.

-Merci. Dans une heure.

Drago hocha la tête et vit qu'Harry affichait un air ahuri.

-Fais pas cette tête, ce n'est pas un rencard, lança Drago.

Ginny rigola et répondit :

-Même pas en rêve un rencard avec toi.

-Pour une fois on est d'accord. Dans une heure, ça marche.

Il tourna les talons sans plus attendre et se dirigea vers sa salle commune.

Il s'effondra sur son lit. Hermione lui manquait terriblement. Même s'ils n'avaient eu que quelques moments de bonheur dans la salle-sur-demande le soir du bal, Hermione lui manquait. Avant, il pouvait l'observer ou l'insulter, mais au moins elle était là.  
C'est fou comme on se rend compte de la valeur des choses quand elles disparaissent.

Il saisit le carnet vert, le deuxième journal d'Hermione.

« Je suis à Poudlard. Enfin ! Et puis, aujourd'hui j'ai eu la satisfaction d'avoir tenu tête à Malefoy. De toute façon, il a perdu le défi. Il ne devait pas utiliser la magie pour ranger l'appartement, et pourtant, il a réparé le four avec. Il est naïf, parfois ! »

Drago sourit en repensant à cette soirée où il avait même courut avec Hermione pour ne pas lui donner ses sous-vêtements.

« Bon, à vrai dire il y aussi quelque chose qui me gêne. Ron. Harry est partagé entre nous deux. Il ne devrait même plus lui parler. Il n'en vaut même pas la peine ! Si seulement quelqu'un faisait comprendre à Ron combien il m'a fait mal en partant ! Mais je n'ai pas le courage de le faire. »

Drago fronça les sourcils. C'était… comme une demande. Et il ne s'en priverait pas, tiens.

Il se leva. Il lui restait dix minutes avant le rendez-vous avec Ginny. Avec un peu de chance, il croiserait Weasley sur le chemin.

Il sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Soudain, il aperçut Ron appuyé contre un mur. Il était avec Harry. Apparemment, ils avaient deux heures de libres.

-Merci Salazar, murmura-t-il en s'approchant de Ron.

Harry était entre lui et Ron.

-Tu permets ? demanda-t-il.

Harry s'écarta lentement et Drago s'avança vers Ron. Avec une force non maitrisée, il envoya son poing sur la figure de Ron.

-Aaaaaaah ! Cria-t-il.

-Malefoy ! s'indigna Harry. Ҫa ne va pas bien ?!

-Pour te faire comprendre combien tu lui as fait mal, cracha Drago à l'adresse de Ron.

Il se retourna et s'en alla vers la bibliothèque, fier de lui.

Il retrouva Ginny qui l'attendait.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Ҫa fait cinq minutes que je t'attends.

-Désolé. J'avais un rouquin à frapper.

-Un rouquin, genre un Weasley ?

-Oui, bien-sûr.

-T'as frappé mon frère ?

-Ҫa te pose un problème ?

-C'est mon frère !

Drago soupira et s'assit à une table.

-Tiens, regarde.

Il lui montra le passage où Hermione se plaignait de Ron.

-Oh… dit Ginny. T'as bien fait alors.

Drago fut surpris. Il ne réagirait pas si quelqu'un frappait son frère ou sa…

-Oh non ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Annabeth…

-Quoi ? Qui est-ce ?

-Personne. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? lança-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Ginny fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

-J'ai pensé chercher des informations sur les retourneurs de temps.

-J'ai fait les trois quarts des livres. J'ai rien trouvé.

-Même ceux de la réserve ?

-Ah… non, pas ceux-là.

-Allons-y !

-Attends, comment comptes-tu y aller ? Il nous faut une autorisation.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Ginny sortit rapidement de la bibliothèque et laissa Drago à ses pensées pendant quelques minutes.  
Annabeth. Annabeth. C'était le seul mot qu'il avait en tête. Qu'était devenue sa sœur cachée ? Il savait que Bellatrix était en réalité, depuis le début, Alecto Carrow, au service de Blaise. Mais comment expliquer que ses parents se soient laissés dupés par la fausse Bellatrix ? Ou alors…

Une hypothèse germa dans l'esprit du Serpentard. Ou alors, ses parents étaient dans le coup aussi. Ses parents étaient complices depuis le début. Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, mais elle se concrétisa si vite que lorsque Ginny revint, Drago était déjà parti.

« Je dois faire quelque chose. Urgent. Une vie en jeu. Reviens bientôt. Ne m'attends pas pour chercher. » Disait le mot que Ginny trouva. Pas très précis, pensa-t-elle.

A des kilomètres de là, le manoir des Malefoy était bien silencieux.

Dans une pièce sombre, Annabeth Narcissa Malefoy attendait patiemment que quelqu'un daigne la sortir de sa cage. Elle n'avait que 5 ans, et déjà elle avait connu de nombreuses horreurs. Ses parents l'avaient abandonné. Elle s'en rappelait clairement, c'était le 21 septembre, quand ceux-ci avaient appris la mort de Blaise Zabini. La laissant là, seule, mourante. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours, et sa bouteille d'eau était presque vide. Ses cheveux raides s'étalaient sur le sol autour de sa figure. Si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait pleuré. Mais elle n'avait pas assez d'eau pour cela.

Annabeth revoyait sa mère se débattre pour ne pas la laisser, sous les cris de son père. Son père qui n'en avait rien à faire, d'elle. Qui s'en fichait complètement. A quoi sert une héritière ? A rien, seul un fils peut poursuivre la lignée, mais Lucius ne reverrait jamais son fils. Il l'avait trahi, et il en paierait le prix. Mais cela, en ce moment-là, il ne le savait pas encore.

Mais Annabeth était bien plus intelligente que n'importe quelle fille de cinq ans. Elle avait reçu une éducation stricte, très stricte.

Annabeth se releva lentement, un soudain mal à l'arrière du crâne. Elle porta sa main à ses cheveux et en retira une longue pince à cheveux.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier ce détail ?

Emplie d'une vague d'espoir elle se releva et s'approcha de la cage. Lentement, elle introduisit la clé dans la serrure.

Et dire qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans !

C'est alors que la cage s'ouvrit.

Et c'est alors qu'Annabeth, telle une enfant - ce qu'elle était -, s'autorisa à pleurer. De joie, de tristesse, de peur.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'elle saisissait sa bouteille et avalait l'eau d'un coup sec.  
Lentement, elle sortit.

Se retournant, elle vit la cage qu'elle venait de quitter. Et pour être sûre de ne jamais y retourner, elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, du haut de ses petites jambes.

Et puis… il y eut un choc. Elle s'écroula au sol. Elle releva les yeux et croisa le regard de son grand frère.

Elle crut, naïve, que le cauchemar était terminé.

Soudain, il y eut une petite secousse. Le sol trembla, la chaleur monta, et puis… BOUM.


	5. La forêt entre la vie et la mort

Chapitre 5 : « La forêt entre la vie et la mort. »

|Soudain, il y eut une petite secousse. Le sol trembla, la chaleur monta, et puis… BOUM.|

Un piège. Voilà ce que c'était : un piège minable. Drago s'était fait avoir comme un bon à rien.

Le feu brûlait toujours dans le manoir des Malefoy. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Le manoir avait explosé dans toute sa partie est, là où était placé la bombe magique. La tour est, le salon et les salles de bain n'existaient plus. La partie ouest du manoir tenait encore debout, miraculeusement. On pouvait distinguer les murs, cependant le feu les ravageait encore.

Drago se releva lentement, son bras droit était écorché sur toute sa longueur, et un bout de bois s'enfonçait dans sa jambe gauche.

Il l'arracha brusquement, retenant dans le même coup un cri de douleur. Le feu brûlait toujours, la fumée se faisait de plus en plus noire.

Où est Annabeth ? pensa-t-il.

La petite fille gisait à quelques mètres de là dans une mare de sang. Son bras gauche était complètement ouvert et la petite fille pleurait de douleur.

Sentant que l'air viendrait bientôt à manquer, Drago se précipita sur sa sœur pour sortir avec elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras et se mit à courir comme il le pu en essayant de ne pas toucher le bras de la blonde.

Une poutre lui barra le passage et il dû faire demi-tour.

Il n'était plus dans les cachots mais au rez-de-chaussée. Drago s'extirpa des ruines du manoir comme il le put, et cinq minutes plus tard, il posait Annabeth sur la pelouse. Devant lui, le manoir prenait feu.

Il envoya un Patronus afin d'amener du secours. Annabeth avait les yeux entrouverts.

-Ne dors pas, Annabeth, lui dit-il. Ne dors pas, ou tu ne te réveilleras jamais.

Mais la petite fille semblait à bout de forces.

-Drago, est-ce que tu as sauvé la dame qui était dans les cachots la dernière fois ?

Elle avait à peine murmuré.

-Oui. Oui je l'ai sauvé, ne t'inquiète pas. Reste en vie. Tu n'as que cinq ans, tu n'as rien connu de la vie, de l'amour. Tu n'as pas le droit de partir.

Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne résisterait pas à une deuxième disparition. Peut-être ne connaissait-il pas tellement Annabeth, mais elle était sa sœur. Et il voulait qu'elle connaisse Poudlard d'une façon différente de la sienne : sans contraintes et sans Voldemort.

Qu'elle connaisse Poudlard tout simplement, d'ailleurs.

Elle n'avait que cinq ans ! Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça.

-Annabeth, ne ferme pas les yeux.

Mais la petite fille ne le voyait déjà plus.

A son tour, Drago sombra dans l'inconscience. Epuisé, triste et furieux de s'être fait avoir, il ferma les yeux. Peut-être pour ne jamais les rouvrir.

Il les rouvrit dans une grande forêt, probablement la forêt interdite.

Il se leva péniblement. Regardant autour de lui, il vit des centaures courir, et quelques licornes se promener tranquillement. Et puis… il y eut un déclic. Il vit Lavande Brown. Lavande. Brown.

Hein ? pensa-t-il.

-Salut, Drago ! dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Salazar, qu'ais-je fais pour l'avoir dans les pattes tout le temps ?

-…

-Et puis d'abord, où suis-je ? Je suis censé être sur le terrain de mon manoir !

-Drago, tu ne comprends pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre, Brown ?

-Rappelle-toi. La guerre. Les morts. La salle mémoire.

Il se demanda le rapport. Il se rappelait de la salle mémoire, la salle où étaient entreposés les portraits des victimes de la guerre.

Il se rappelait y être allé, une fois. Il visualisa furtivement la salle. De grands tableaux, les portraits de Dumbledore, de Rogue, de Fred Weasley, de Remus Lupin, de Lavande Br…

Oh. Par. Merlin.

-Je suis mort ?

-Pas exactement. Tu es en train de mourir. Et moi je suis là parce que… Bah, parce que je voulais sortir avec toi à Poudlard, donc tu as un lien direct avec moi. Enfin bref. Il y a quelqu'un que tu veux sûrement voir, non ?

Drago était complètement perdu. Qui voulait-il voir ?

-Hermione… souffla-t-il.

-Hum… Voilà. En fait, ici tu es dans une sorte d'intermédiaire entre la vie et la mort. Et disons que… tu ne peux pas voir qui tu veux. Ce n'est pas toi qui choisis.

-Attends… Tu es en train de me dire que… QUE C'EST TOI QUE JE DOIS VOIR, ET PAS HERMIONE ?

-Voilà, sauf si tu le veux vraiment.

-Je vais t'étrangler, Brown.

-Je suis déjà morte, fit-elle remarquer.

-Je m'en fou. JE VEUX LA VOIR !

-Ce n'est pas toi qui choisis. En réalité, d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est le Destin, et ton cœur.

-Je ne crois pas au destin. Il m'a enlevé la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi.

-Justement. Tu n'y crois, pourquoi te ferait-il plaisir ?

-Mais que dois-je faire pour voir Hermione ?

-Tu dois le vouloir sans arrière-pensées. Tu dois le vouloir pour le plaisir de la voir, et pas pour l'embrasser ou lui demander pleins de trucs.

-Qui te dit que je veux embrasser Hermione ?

-Bah… Elle.

-Elle ?

-Hermione.

-Elle… Elle est là ?

-Ce que tu es stupide !

-Je rêve, c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Brown, t'es aussi intelligente qu'un haricot !

-Oh, tais-toi. Bien-sûr qu'elle est là. Et pour la voir, il faut que tu le veuilles vraiment.

-Mais je le veux ! Je veux la voir !

-Juste pour le plaisir de la voir ?

Drago ferma les yeux. Que voulait-il vraiment d'elle ? Oui, il voulait lui poser des millions de questions. L'embrasser. Mais ceci ne pourrait-il passer outre ? Que voulait-il vraiment ?

Son rire. Je veux entendre son rire, juste une fois.

- « Alors il peut dégager, effectivement », lança Lavande.

-Mais tais-toi ! J'essaie de…

Un rire joyeux s'éleva dans la forêt. Un rire, SON rire. Drago écouta attentivement ce rire magnifique qu'il savait être celui d'Hermione.

Il comprit que Lavande avait juste voulu faire rire Hermione. Juste en répétant les paroles de la mère d'Hermione, elle l'avait fait rire.

Je veux la voir. La voir. Juste une fois. La voir.

Il se répéta cette phrase les yeux fermés plusieurs fois.

-Drago… commença Lavande.

-Ferme-la !

-Drago, tu… répéta Lavande.

-Mais tu ne peux pas la fermer !

-Drago, dit une voix différente.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle était là.

Elle s'approcha lentement, tout sourire.

Et le cœur de Drago rata un battement.


	6. Elle était là

Chapitre 6 : « Elle était là. »

|Drago ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle était là. Elle s'approcha lentement, tout sourire. Et le cœur de Drago rata un battement.|

-Hermione… souffla-t-il.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il la serra très fort contre lui.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué ! ajouta-t-il dans son oreille.

Elle esquissa un sourire et se détacha lentement de lui.

-Hermione, où est le retourneur de temps ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, Drago.

-J'ai l'impression que tout ceci se passe dans ma tête…

-Tout ceci se passe dans ta tête, Drago.

-Mais alors… Tu n'es pas vraiment là, hein ?

-Je suis là telle que ton subconscient me voit. Je ne peux paraitre plus évolué que celle que tu as connue.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne peux rien dire ? Parce que je ne le sais pas ?

-Voilà. Mais je peux te dire ce que tu pressens au plus profond de toi-même. Te révéler les idées que tu n'as fait qu'effleurer.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il soudain.

Hermione le prit dans ses bras. Drago prit le temps de respirer son odeur, d'ancrer ce souvenir dans sa mémoire.

-Tu sais Drago, si je t'ai mis sur la piste du retourneur de temps, ce n'est pas parce que je veux revenir à la vie. C'est pour toi. J'ai accepté ma mort, mais toi non.

Il le savait. Cette idée lui était restée dans un coin de la tête. Il savait qu'Hermione aurait accepté sa mort. Mais lui ne l'accepterait jamais.

-Je te promets de retrouver ce retourneur. Et cette fois-ci, je te protégerais comme il se doit.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Drago.

-Bien-sûr que si ! J'aurais dû arriver avant ! J'aurais dû être là.

-Non ! Je t'interdis de culpabiliser.

-Hermione…

Il la tenait toujours dans ses bras, il pouvait sentir les quelques larmes sur ses joues. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'elle disait était réellement ce qu'elle pensait, il ne savait pas si c'était Hermione, la vraie, qui parlait. Mais il savait que c'était ce qu'elle aurait dit.

-Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de te reprocher ma mort. Tu as le droit de me chercher, de te battre pour que je revienne, mais tu n'as pas le droit de culpabiliser.

Drago déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

-D'accord. Mais je retrouverais ce collier.

-Je savais que tu dirais ça. Je t'aime.

-Ҫa ressemble à des adieux, Hermione…

Elle se décolla de lui et lui adressa un fin sourire.

-On se reverra bientôt, Drago. Je sais que tu n'abandonneras pas. Je t'aime.

-Non, ne pars pas !

-Si je reste trop longtemps, tu souffriras, Drago. Tu sais très bien que tu ne supporteras pas de me perdre une deuxième fois.

Drago n'eut pas le courage de la contredire. Elle avait raison, bien-sûr.

-Et tu dois savoir…

-Mr. Malefoy ! Appela une voix dans le lointain.

-Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que je dois savoir ?

-Je t'aime, et…

-Regardez ! Il revient à lui ! dit la voix.

La forêt s'éclaircit jusqu'à éblouir Drago qui ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit des visages penchés autour de lui. Il reconnut Harry, Ginny, Kingsley et Mme Pomfresh.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Ne bougez pas, Mr. Malefoy. Vous êtes à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, nous avons été alertés de l'explosion de votre maison. Non, ne vous levez pas ! ajouta-t-il en voyant Drago bouger.

-Où est Annabeth ?

-Qui ça ? demanda Harry.

-Annabeth ! Ma sœur !

-Il délire, soupira Harry. Il n'a pas de sœur.

-Non ! Elle était avec moi là-bas !

-Ecoute Malefoy, les aurors sont venus dès qu'ils l'ont pu. Ils t'ont trouvé, mais je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu parler d'une jeune fille.

-Mais si ! Elle a cinq ans, elle ne peut pas mourir maintenant !

-Calme-t…

-NON ! TROUVEZ-LA !

-Malefoy !

-Trouvez-la ! Je ne peux la perdre ! Pourquoi est-ce que toutes les personnes que j'aime doivent mourir trop tôt !

-Monsieur Malefoy, je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir. Mais je vous assure que…

-NON ! S'il-vous-plait ! Trouvez Annabeth ! Elle n'a pas le droit de mourir !

-Malefoy, je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour la trouver, intervint Harry.

-Harry, que… commença Ron.

-Toi tu la fermes ! cria Drago à Ron. Tu ne sers à rien !

-Bien-sûr que si que je suis utile !

-Comme tu as été utile pour Hermione ?! Tu n'étais pas là ! Tu n'as rien fait ! RIEN !

-…

-TU N'AS RIEN FAIT !

Il passa ainsi sa colère sur Ron, mais il savait très bien qu'elle ne venait pas de là. Perdre Annabeth lui serait impensable. Pas elle. Qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ?

Harry et Ron sortirent rapidement, suivis par Kingsley et l'infirmière.

-Malefoy, tu vas bien ? demanda Ginny.

-Hum…

-J'ai continué les recherches. J'ai un mot de Kingsley qui m'autorise à me rendre à la réserve avec toi. Il va falloir qu'on y aille. On trouvera sûrement quelque chose sur les retourneurs de temps.

-D'accord, on y va.

-Non, tu n'as pas le droit de sortir.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Raisons médicales. J'ai amené une pile de livres. On n'a qu'à commencer ici.

Il hocha la tête tandis qu'elle posait les livres sur la table de chevet. Il en saisit un : « Le temps, un outil précieux ».

-Ces livres sont beaucoup plus véridiques que ceux de la bibliothèque. Mais rien ne dit qu'on trouvera.

-C'est parti, soupira Drago en ouvrant le livre.

Il détestait lire. Il ne lisait pas souvent, et uniquement les livres de cours. Et encore. Mais pour elle, pour Hermione, il aurait tout fait.


	7. Avec moi

Chapitre 7 : « Avec moi. (1) »

|Il détestait lire. Il ne lisait pas souvent, et uniquement les livres de cours. Et encore. Mais pour elle, pour Hermione, il aurait tout fait.|

-Bon… dit Ginny en s'asseyant sur le lit de Drago. On sait donc qu'un retourneur de temps est un objet très rare, qu'il n'en existe qu'environ cinq dans le monde. On sait que cet objet remonte le temps en nous projetant en tant que double dans le passé.

-Mais, continua Drago, que si on retourne le temps plus de dix jours, on ne le retourne pas, on le remonte. Hermione me l'avait déjà dit.

-Je n'ai pas compris cette différence.

-Et bien, d'après ce qu'a dit Hermione, au lieu d'être en double, on est à la place du 'nous' du passé. On revient en arrière, on efface tout et on recommence.

Ginny hocha la tête et rassembla tous les livres. Il était plus de vingt-deux heures, Drago ne pouvait pas sortir mais Ginny s'en alla rapidement pour manger.

Ils étaient le mardi 28 septembre maintenant. Leurs recherches avançaient lentement, à raison d'un mot ou deux par livre.

Drago soupira. Il devait trouver quelque chose qui le mettrait sur la piste de ce collier. Il ne savait pas où il était caché, mais il était sûr qu'Hermione avait laissé un indice quelque part. Et puis, il attendait toujours le prochain hibou.

Drago se leva lentement et jeta un coup d'œil discret aux alentours. Se voyant seul, il se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois dehors, il accéléra le pas jusqu'à sa salle commune.

Il aurait dû s'en douter, pourquoi n'avait-il pas envoyé Ginny ? Une lettre bleue l'attendait sur son lit.

« Drago,

Tu dois te poser de plus en plus de questions. Le temps m'est compté, au moment où j'écris cette lettre tu es quelque part dans les Landes. Je vais faire court.

J'ai laissé un indice à Poudlard. Tu pourras le trouver si tu me connais bien.

Il est avec moi.

-Hermione »

Drago leva les yeux et fit marcher son cerveau. L'indice était quelque part autour de lui, dans le château. Il était avec Hermione. Mais où ?

Drago se leva et sortit de son dortoir. Où pouvait bien être cet indice ? Comment pouvait-il être « avec Hermione » ? Elle n'était plus là.

Il croisa alors Harry qui sortait d'une salle sur sa droite.

-Tu y es allé ? demanda-t-il.

-Où ça ? répondit Drago en s'approchant de la porte de la salle.

-Dans la Salle Mémoire.

-La quoi ?

-La Salle Mémoire. Tu devrais y aller.

Discrètement, Harry sécha une larme sur sa joue et se retira. Intrigué, Drago ouvrit la porte de bois.

Son cœur rata un battement. Il se trouvait dans une grande salle où étaient affichés de nombreux portraits. Parmi eux, Drago pouvait voir Dumbledore, Rogue et d'autres élèves qu'il connaissait de vue.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Récemment, un tableau était venu s'ajouter aux autres. Trois en réalité, mais Drago n'avait que faire des deux autres.

Il effleura de la main le tableau portant l'inscription « Hermione Granger ». Le portrait la représentait, souriante. Il ne bougeait pas, mais c'était comme si pour Drago.

Alors, Drago se mit à pleurer. Les rares fois où il avait pleuré pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait souvent pleuré pour Elle.

Il s'assit sur un banc, son regard vide transperçant le portrait d'Hermione. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur Annabeth, puis sur le portrait de McGonagall, puis sur celui de Blaise. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait craché dessus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et fit face à Ginny.

-Il me semble que c'est évident, dit-il en regardant Hermione.

-Tu es encore faible, tu dois rester à l'infirmerie.

-Non, si on ne fait rien, on ne la trouvera jamais.

Ginny soupira et s'assit sur le banc à ses côtés.

-J'ai eu une nouvelle lettre, lui dit Drago.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? s'empressa de répondre Ginny.

-Le premier indice est, je cite, « avec moi ». Donc, avec elle.

-Mais, c'est…

-Bizarre ? Compliqué ? Oui.

-Ce ne doit pas être si compliqué que ça…

-C'est Hermione dont on parle. Elle nous donne un indice pour trouver l'indice, tu te rends compte ?

-Bien-sûr. Personne ne doit trouver ce retourneur de temps. Surtout en ces temps. Si un Mangemort le trouvait, que crois-tu qu'il ferait alors que Voldemort est mort il n'y a pas si longtemps ?

-Il ne pourrait pas remonter autant de temps.

-Et s'il combinait tout cela à de la magie noire ? Ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'apprendre cela, Malefoy.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé…

-Personne, je dis bien PERSONNE, ne doit trouver ce collier, à part nous. Elle a dû le cacher quelque part où elle est sûr que tu le trouveras, ou un endroit qui la représente. Mon aide te sera sûrement précieuse.

-Je ne sais pas si… enfin… dit-il, gêné.

-Hum ?

-Je voulais te dire… Hum…

-Oui ?

-Merci ! s'exclama-t-il en la voyant insister.

-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. Merci à toi Malefoy, pardonne-moi Merlin de ce que je viens de dire.

Drago secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur la Salle Mémoire. Si seulement il avait su, quelques jours plus tôt, que le portrait d'Hermione, mais aussi celui de Blaise et de McGonagall, atterriraient ici… Pire encore, celui d'Annabeth risquait d'apparaitre d'une minute à l'autre. Parce que même si Anna n'était jamais venue à Poudlard, il s'assurerait que son portrait soit affiché dans la Salle Mémoire.


	8. Avec moi (2)

Chapitre 8 : « Avec moi. (2) »

Mercredi 29 septembre. 10 jours sans Hermione. Drago n'avait pas le courage de se lever ce matin-là. Il pensait à elle, comme toujours depuis 10 jours. Mais il avait réussi à oublier pendant quelques temps, se plongeant dans les recherches nuits et jours avec Ginny. Ginny qui, il devait l'avouer, l'aidait beaucoup. Il voyait sa peine mais lui était reconnaissant de ne pas la montrer. Si tous deux sombraient, le Retourneur de temps resterait où il était. Et cela, hors de question.

Drago regarda l'heure. Midi. Il soupira et se leva. Avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle, il prit le journal d'Hermione.

« Aujourd'hui, je me suis rendue compte que je comprenais Drago Malefoy. C'est fou, non ? Ce qu'il a marmonné quand on est monté dans la carriole… Il n'avait peut-être jamais voulu combattre avec Voldemort…

McGonagall a confirmé ce que je pensais : les Mangemorts sont venus avant la rentrée et ont envoyés des menaces… Pourvu qu'ils ne reviennent pas… »

Trop tard, pensa Drago. Ils étaient déjà venus et avaient tout gâchés. Et si Drago réussissait à remontait le temps, la première chose qu'il ferait serait de tuer Blaise Zabini. Ou de le renvoyer. Il était sûr que c'était lui qui contrôlait les Mangemorts. Alors Zabini ne vivrait pas assez de temps pour pouvoir tuer Hermione.

Il soupira et alla s'asseoir dans la Grande Salle à la table des Serpentards. De sa place, il vit Ginny qui paraissait réfléchir. Elle cherchait bien évidemment la réponse au premier indice : « Avec moi ».

Drago baissa les yeux et se mit à réfléchir également. Dans sa tête, il fit une liste des endroits possibles. Il y avait la chambre d'Hermione, la salle commune des Gryffondors puisqu'elle y passait beaucoup de temps, la bibliothèque, ces livres favoris. Il y avait aussi toutes les salles de cours et particulièrement la tour d'astronomie.

Mais aucun des lieux ne la représentait réellement.

N'ayant plus faim, il se leva. Réfléchir à elle lui avait coupé l'appétit. Il vit que Ginny faisait la même chose et il l'attendit devant les portes.

-Salut, dit-elle.

-Salut. Rien de nouveau ?

-Non, j'ai quelques idées mais aucune ne correspond parfaitement.

-Pareil pour moi. Tu as regardé dans son dortoir ?

-Oui, je n'ai rien trouvé. Et dans ses carnets ? Après tout, ils la représentent.

-Il n'y a rien.

Ginny soupira et Drago lui énonça ses hypothèses.

-Sa chambre, j'ai vérifié. La salle commune des Gryffondors est détruite, tu es au courant ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Avec tout ça, j'avais presque oublié que les Gryffondors étaient orphelins. La construction avance ?

-Elle est terminée mais personne ne s'en occupe puisque Kingsley s'occupe d'autres choses… La bibliothèque, c'est possible, mais s'il faut fouiller tous les livres, on va perdre du temps. Or, Hermione a dit elle-même que le temps était compté.

-Donc peu probable. Il nous reste les salles de cours et la tour d'astronomie.

-Les salles de cours c'est un peu pareil que la bibliothèque. Il y en a trop. La tour d'astronomie est reconstruite depuis peu de temps. Pas très possible. On revient au point de départ.

Drago haussa les épaules. Ils continuèrent leur chemin et passèrent devant une porte en fer forgé noir.

-Oh. Salazar.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Ginny.

-Je sais où est l'indice.

-Ah bon ? Où ?

-Ici.

Il désigna la porte en fer.

-Mais…

Drago n'écouta pas la suite et se précipita dans la salle. Il se dirigea devant le portrait d'Hermione. Elle souriait.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de passer la main derrière le tableau. Il y trouva un tout petit papier.

« Pas mal, Granger » était écrit sur la première face. Drago la lut, et une seconde plus tard, elle disparut pour laisser place à un mot : « Qua ». Ce mot ne voulait rien dire, mais il resta sur le papier.

-Ginny !

La jeune fille arrivait à peine.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-elle.

-Aucune idée. Mais juste avant ce mot était écrit « Pas mal, Granger ».

-Je ne vois pas du tout où ça nous mène.

-Moi j'ai ma petite idée, répondit Drago en souriant.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient sortir, Harry arriva en trombe, rouge d'avoir couru.

-Malefoy ! Malefoy !

Il s'arrêta, ravi de l'avoir trouvé, puis perturbé de le trouver en compagnie de sa petite amie. Mais l'urgence n'était pas là.

-Viens, dépêche-toi !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il repartir en courant. Fronçant les sourcils, Drago le suivit, Ginny sur ces talons.

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent devant le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, maintenant celui de Kingsley.

-Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ? demanda Ginny en même temps.

-On a retrouvé Annabeth.


	9. Annabeth, ou comment voir les sombrals

Chapitre 9 : « Annabeth, et comment voir les sombrals. »

|-On a retrouvé Annabeth.|

Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement. Le bureau de Kingsley s'ouvrit.

Drago entra et s'approcha d'un lit. Les personnes présentes s'écartèrent et Drago put la voir.

Annabeth.

Elle semblait dormir. Ses yeux étaient clos et Drago s'approcha. Il se tourna vers Harry qui n'osait pas parler.

-Est-ce que… Elle est… ?

-…

Drago attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Etait-elle négative ? Ou alors ils ne savaient tout simplement pas ?

-Elle est vivante…

La voix de Ron fendit l'air et Drago se sentit respirer de nouveau. Mais le mot qu'il ne voulait pas entendre arriva :

-Mais…

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Elle n'est pas réellement vivante.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Physiquement présente…

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase, Drago avait très bien compris. Il se sentit vidé mais pas tellement triste. Elle était sa sœur, mais il ne la connaissait pas. Il avait voulu la sauver mais n'avait pas réussi. Pourquoi avait-il voulu la sauver ? Parce qu'elle était sa sœur, il n'y avait aucune autre raison. C'était tellement différent pour Hermione… Il voulait revoir Hermione parce qu'il l'aimait, parce qu'il voulait entendre son rire, parce qu'il la voulait elle, tout simplement. Mais Annabeth ne méritait certainement pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle était née dans la mauvaise famille.

Drago sortit de la pièce. Il sentit Ginny dans son dos mais ne dit rien. Elle comprenait ce qu'il vivait, elle aussi avait perdu quelqu'un récemment.

Il sortit et s'assit sur une pierre, face au lac.

-Malefoy ? demanda la voix de Ginny.

Il ne se retourna pas et fixa au loin.

-Malefoy, il y a un moyen de la faire revenir, tu le sais.

Il se leva d'un bond et répliqué :

-Et comment ? Dis-moi, comment ?

-Le Retourneur de temps, bien-sûr !

Le regard de Drago s'illumina.

-Je suis tellement idiot parfois !

-Tu m'as dit que tu avais une idée pour le prochain indice ?

-Oui. Il était écrit « Pas mal, Granger ». Même si ces trois mots ont vite étaient effacés par « Qua ».

-Et tu sais où est le prochain papier ?

-Oui. Allons-y. On doit trouver un moyen de sortir et de se rendre à Londres.

-A mon tour d'avoir une idée, murmura Ginny en réfléchissant.

Elle s'assit et réfléchit quelques instants.

-J'ai bien une idée, mais j'espère que tu n'as pas le vertige.

-Tu me fais peur.

-Et puis, je suis sûre que tu es capable de les voir, maintenant.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Pour toute réponse, elle se leva, l'attrapa par le bras et le fit avancer vers la forêt.

-Je commence à en avoir marre de n'obtenir aucune réponse à chaque fois, marmonna Drago en la suivant tout de même.

Ils arrivèrent dans un grand espace couvert par les feuillages des arbres. Devant eux, quatre sombrals mangeaient tranquillement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Drago devant les silhouettes squelettiques.

-Des sombrals. On ne les voit que si nous avons un lourd passé…

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi je les vois…

-Allez, viens. Nous allons rejoindre Londres en volant.

-On vient avec vous.

Drago et Ginny firent volte-face. Derrière eux, Harry et Ron s'approchaient.

-Ah, non, marmonna Drago. Je vais faire une overdose de Gryffondor.

-Tu n'es pas le seul Serpentard, dit une voix bien connue de Drago.

Théodore Nott émergea de derrière Harry, suivi de Pansy.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Potter nous a dit la vérité, dit Pansy.

-La vérité ?

-Tu sais, à propos de Granger…

Drago foudroya Harry du regard.

-T'avais besoin de leur dire ? cria-t-il.

-Ce sont tes amis !

-Ce sont des Serpentard ! Ils sont amis avec moi pour mon nom !

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? questionna Théo.

-Bien-sûr que non, répondit Ginny à sa place. Il est juste trop idiot, parfois.

Drago sourit à l'allusion de sa phrase. Elle avait fait comme Hermione : reprendre ses mots.

-Je suis désolé, non. C'est mon but de retrouver Hermione.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Drago. Comment ça, non ?

-Drago… commença Théo.

-Non. J'ai dis non.

-Mais…

-Non.

-Laissez-le, intervint Ginny. Il est trop borné pour voir que vous tenez à lui et que vous voulez l'aider, c'est tout.

-Mais… répliqua Drago.

-C'est peut-être mieux que vous y alliez que tous les deux, dit soudain Ron.

Drago l'interrogea du regard.

-Il a raison, poursuivit le roux en se tournant vers les autres. C'est à lui de la ramener… Je pense qu'il devrait y aller seul.

-Ron !

-Ben quoi ?

Ginny secoua la tête et se tourna vers Drago.

-Alors ?

-Je… heu…

-Bonne chance, dit Pansy. Je suis d'accord avec Weasley, ajouta-t-elle en voyant tous les regards braqués sur elle.

Drago décida qu'il était temps d'y aller. Plus vite il retrouverait le Retourneur de temps et plus vite il reverrait Hermione. Déjà 10 jours qu'elle était partie, et c'était beaucoup trop pour lui.

-Il vaut y aller, dit Drago. Mais pas tous, on est beaucoup trop. Et puis personne ne m'a aidé depuis dix jours, à part Ginny. Les autres… vous ne méritez pas de la retrouver.

Des regards outrés se tournèrent vers lui mais Ginny enchaîna avant que quiquonque ne puisse répondre :

-C'est la vérité. Vous n'avez rien fait, même pas chercher. A part toi, Harry, qui a donné les carnets à Malefoy, peut-être. Mais sinon, vous n'avez pas l'air tellement affecté de la disparition d'Hermione. Je sais qu'elle s'était un peu éloigné ces derniers temps, et pour cause : c'est de ta faute Ron. Mais vous êtes totalement inutiles, en réalité. Vous avez mis toutes vos forces pour retrouver Voldemort et le tuer, mais pas pour retrouver Hermione et lui rendre la vie. Et ne dites pas que vous ne saviez pas ! ajouta-t-elle en voyant Ron prêt à répliquer. Si vous aviez demandé, ou chercher, vous auriez forcément trouvé quelque chose.

Harry et Ron restèrent sans voix devant Ginny. Celle-ci recula et grimpa sur un sombral. Elle fit signe à Drago de faire de même, ce qu'il fit.

Les deux sombrals s'envolèrent et bientôt ne restèrent que deux vagues silhouettes.


	10. Londres et Paris

Chapitre 10 : « Londres et Paris. »

|Les deux sombrals s'envolèrent et bientôt ne restèrent que deux vagues silhouettes.|

Drago et Ginny se posèrent discrètement dans une ruelle sombre et firent s'envoler les sombrals.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Ginny.

-Chez Hermione.

Ginny ralentit un instant.

-Je n'y suis pas retournée depuis…

-Moi oui. Une fois. Harry m'a amené chercher les carnets d'Hermione.

-Oh.

Drago marcha rapidement et arriva devant un immeuble qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Il entra, Ginny sur ses talons.

Mais arrivé devant l'appartement, il n'osa pas entrer. Ginny non plus. Ils restèrent plus de cinq minutes, figés devant l'appartement.

Mais Drago réalisa que le temps leur était compté. Et il défilait à une vitesse folle.

Il s'avança et entra.

L'appartement n'avait pas changé. Drago se dépêcha de rejoindre la chambre d'Hermione, sous le regard étonné de Ginny.

-Tu sais où est l'indice ?

-Oui. Il ne peut qu'être là.

Il ouvrit un tiroir où étaient rangés les soutiens gorges d'Hermione. Il tomba sur un petit papier. Il lut à voix haute :

- « Gustave ».

Il retourna le papier :

- « ndo ».

-Quoi ? ndo ?

-Oui, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

Comme il s'y attendait, le mot « Gustave » disparut.

-Elle connaissait un Gustave ? demanda Drago.

-Non, pas à ma connaissance. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle m'a déjà parlé d'un Gustave.

-Essaye de t'en rappeler.

-Je suis pratiquement sûre que la réponse est ici.

-Le prochain indice serait ici ?

-Non, sûrement pas. Mais je suis sûre que je comprendrais l'indice en restant ici.

Drago haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le lit. Si quelqu'un pouvait résoudre cette énigme, c'était bien Ginny. Elle connaissait Hermione bien mieux que lui.

Il s'écoula de longues heures pendant lesquelles Ginny chercha dans les albums photos, dans les souvenirs d'Hermione. Drago, lui, était dans un état de… nostalgie. Il se traitait mentalement d'idiot pour tout ce qu'il avait fait à Hermione durant des années. Il finit par s'endormir au milieu de la nuit.

Un grand cri le réveilla soudain. Il ouvrit les yeux face au réveil qui indiquait « 30 septembre, 09 :30 ». Il se leva d'un bond puis se rassit en voyant que personne n'agonisait.

-J'ai trouvé ! J'ai trouvé ! cria Ginny.

Il se releva et la rejoignit rapidement. Elle lui présenta un petit objet qui représentait une espèce de tour en fer.

-Ҫa tu vois, c'est notre prochaine destination.

-Pardon ? C'est une tour.

-Pas n'importe laquelle, enfin. Même moi, sorcière, je sais ce que c'est.

-Et bien moi je ne sais pas.

-Tu connais la France ?

-Oui, quel rapport ?

-Tu es déjà allé à Paris ?

-Non, jamais.

-Ceci est la Tour Eiffel.

-Et donc ?

-Construite par Gustave Eiffel.

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Ils avaient la réponse !

-C'est… là qu'on doit aller ?

-Oui, à la Tour Eiffel. Hermione y est allé une fois avec ses parents !

-Mais où exactement ?

-J'en sais rien, on verra. Et l'autre côté ? « ndo » ?

-Ҫa ne veux rien dire…

Ils réfléchirent ensuite au moyen de se rendre en France. La distance empêchait un transplanage et seul le portoloin leur vint à l'esprit, les sombrals étant partis.

Ils se rendirent à la cabine téléphonique qui menait au ministère de la magie. Ils demandèrent rapidement un portoloin mais la liste de commandes était longue. Trois jours d'attente pour obtenir un portoloin à destination de Paris.

-S'il vous plait ! demanda à nouveau Drago. C'est très important !

-Je suis désolé monsieur Malefoy. C'est impossible, répondit le secrétaire.

Ginny détestait faire ce qu'elle allait faire, mais c'était nécessaire.

-Monsieur ? Il me semble que vous me reconnaissez ?

-Oui, vous êtes… Mademoiselle Weasley.

-Vous savez donc que je fais partie de l'Ordre.

-O-Oui.

-Je pense que vous devriez faire attention à vous.

-Par-Pardon ?

-Ce serait embêtant, en effet, que vos supérieurs apprennent qu'un membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix a demandé une aide précieuse et qu'il ne l'a pas obtenue…

-Mais… Je pense qu'on peut s'arranger.

-Ce serait préférable, en effet. Et je suis sûre que vous pouvez vous débrouiller pour nous faire partir dans moins d'une heure.

-Mais… Certainement. J'espère que ce refus restera entre nous.

-Bien-sûr.

L'homme passa deux coups de fil et obtenu finalement un portoloin qui partait trente minutes plus tard.

Drago et Ginny s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre l'aire de départ. Drago semblait impressionné.

-Tu sais que tu aurais pu finir à Serpentard, toi ?

-Oh, tais-toi Malefoy, fit Ginny tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait tout de même sur ses lèvres.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils atterrirent au ministère de la magie parisien.

-Welcome in France ! dit un homme en les accueillant dans un français parfait.

Ginny et Drago rejoignirent rapidement la Tour Eiffel.

-Et maintenant ? demanda Drago.

-On devrait monter.

Ils montèrent donc au premier étage de la Tour Eiffel. Mais aucun papier ne les attendait.

-Je suis sûre que c'est ici ! dit Ginny en regardant un peu partout.

-Regarde.

Drago lui désigna une petite Tour Eiffel disposée sur un comptoir. Elle était identique à celle d'Hermione. Ginny s'approcha et la souleva. Dessous apparut alors un autre petit papier. Devant était écrit « Echec et Mat ».

-Encore une énigme à la Hermione Granger, marmonna Drago.

-Et derrière ?

- « pers ».

-Hermione aurait dû aller à Serdaigle…

-Et encore !

Ginny sourit et ajouta :

-On n'a pas résolu les autres versos.

-Ils ne veulent rien dire.

-Si, c'est obligatoire, ils ont un sens. Il faut juste qu'on sache lequel.

Drago haussa les épaules. Ils redescendirent et décidèrent de rentrer en Angleterre.

Ils retournèrent à Poudlard, sous les yeux étonnés des professeurs qui n'avaient pas remarqués leur absence.

Ginny rejoignit Harry et Drago retourna dans la Salle Commune. Pansy l'attendait.

- Pansy, ce n'est pas le moment de…

-Je ne suis pas là pour ça. J'ai décidé de ne plus obéir à mes parents.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je suis aussi… snob ?

-Heu… oui.

-Merci, ça me touche.

Drago sourit devant son ironie et elle ajouta :

-Je ne suis pas comme ça. Tu l'as bien vu dans la forêt.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Mes parents voulaient que je sois comme ça avec toi et ainsi je paraissais naïve et j'étais protégé par les procès de Mangemorts…

-Mais tu sais que je ne t'aime pas ?

-Oui, je m'en doute. Et puis il y a Granger…

-Potter t'a vraiment tout dit ?

-Oui, tout ce qu'il savait. Mais j'aimerais entendre ta version.

-Oh.

Il hésita quelques instants.

-Je pourrais te raconter ça sous la forme d'un conte de fée, mais… ce n'est pas un conte de fée. Alors je vais le dire simplement. Je suis arrivé chez elle avec un déluminateur. Elle était en très mauvais état à cause de Weasley. Son appartement aussi. Alors je l'ai aidé, puis…

Ses dernières paroles se perdirent dans le bruit de la pluie. Seule Pansy entendit la suite de l'histoire, mais nous, nous la connaissons déjà, n'est-ce pas ?


	11. Reprend-toi

Chapitre 11 : « Reprends-toi. »

|Ses dernières paroles se perdirent dans le bruit de la pluie. Seule Pansy entendit la suite de l'histoire, mais nous, nous la connaissons déjà, n'est-ce pas ?|

Drago se réveilla lentement. Il se trouvait dans son lit, et à côté de lui, Pansy dormait paisiblement. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Que s'était-il passé entre elle et lui après son récit ?

-Oh Salazar, marmonna-t-il en se levant d'un coup.

Il secoua Pansy.

-Pansy ! Pansy !

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se releva.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Dit-moi, hier soir...

-On n'a pas couché ensemble, Drac'.

Fyouuuuuu. Il parut soulagé et s'assit sur le lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Drac' ? J'ai compris que tu aimais Granger...

-Hermione.

-Pardon ?

-Elle s'appelle Hermione.

-Oh. Ne me demande pas de l'accepter. J'accepte tes sentiments, mais... il va me falloir du temps.

-Du temps... Oh Salazar !

Il se leva d'un coup.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Pansy.

-Du temps, justement, on n'en a pas beaucoup. N'importe qui peut trouver le Retourneur de Temps d'une minute à l'autre.

-Mais je croyais qu'il était caché ?

-Il l'est. Mais Hermione elle-même l'a dit dans ses lettres : n'importe qui peut le trouver.

Drago se leva.

-On se voit plus tard, dit-il à Pansy.

-Mais je pourrais t'aider !

-Non, j'ai déjà Ginny et on avance rapidement à nous deux...

-Ok...

Il sortit et rejoignit Ginny.

Ils cherchèrent pendant plusieurs jours sans résultats. Ils étaient bloqués sur l'énigme "Echec et Mat". Sans parler des mots "pers", "ndo" et "Qua" qui ne signifiaient rien.

Les jours passèrent donc, sous le regard affolé de Drago qui trouvait le temps de recherche beaucoup trop long.

Le matin du 10 octobre, Drago ne rejoignit pas Ginny comme à son habitude, pour la troisième fois consécutive. Allongé dans son lit, son esprit vagabondait vers la seule personne à laquelle il pensait sans cesse : Hermione Granger. Déprimé, il ne bougea pas.

Finalement, vers midi, il trouva la force de ramasser l'un des carnets d'Hermione. Il l'ouvrit à la page où il en était et commença à lire.

"Comment Harry a-t-il pu faire cela ? J'ai vu les taches sur sa chemise... Et Ginny est terrifiée. Qui a bien pu écrire un mot aussi ignoble sur ce mur ? Ginny a cru au retour de Tom Jedusor, comme lors de sa deuxième année. Harry est ignoble si c'est lui."

Drago se sentit soudain un peu coupable. C'était ses amis Serpentard qui avaient fait cela, le jour où Dean Thomas était venu lui proposer un marché pour rendre Potter faible.

-DRAGO MALEFOY !

Drago se leva d'un bond en entendant crier de la sorte. C'était Pansy, et elle paraissait véritablement colère.

-MAINTENANT, TU TE LEVES ET TU VAS CONTINUER CES FOUTUS RECHERCHES !

-Mais...

-PAS DE MAIS !

Elle se calma quelques secondes.

-Ginny m'a dit qu'elle ne t'a pas vu depuis trois jours ! Et après tu te plains que le temps t'ai compté ! On est le 10 octobre, Drac' !

-Mais ça ne sert plus à rien ! On ne trouvera jamais ce fichu collier, et je ne reverrais jamais Hermione...

-Elle t'a promis que tu la reverrais un jour, et elle tient toujours ses promesses ! Alors tu vas lever tes fesses de ce lit et tu vas rejoindre Ginny Weasley à la bibliothèque ! Je ne te laisserais pas gâcher ta vie, et je sais que sans elle ta vie sera gâchée.

Pansy ressortit aussi vite qu'elle, laissant Drago en pleine réflexion.

Elle avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Hermione. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu ça, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça à sa place.

Il s'habilla rapidement, prit une douche et se rendit à la bibliothèque.

Ginny fut heureuse de le voir. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour elle serait heureuse de voir Drago Malefoy ?  
Ils cherchèrent dans beaucoup de livres ce que l'expression "Echec et Mat" pouvait bien signifier.

-Elle définit un échec indéfectible, lut Ginny.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Un échec qui ne peut cesser d'être.

-Un échec qui...

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Une merveilleuse idée.

-Oh Salazar. Bien-sûr !

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Quel a été notre dernier échec ?

-Heu... Ne pas trouver ce que signifient "Echec et Mat" ?

-Sa mort ! La mort d'Hermione !

-Mais bien-sûr ! Ce qui signifie...

-Que l'indice est sur le lieu de sa mort.

Ils se levèrent d'un bond et se rendirent de nouveau dans la forêt, afin de voler en hyppogriffe.

Mais voilà.

Il n'y avait plus d'hyppogriffes.

-Mais... dit Ginny.

-Bon, il nous faut un autre moyen de transport.

-Mais pourquoi ils ne sont plus là ?

-On s'en fou, on a déjà perdu assez de temps.

-Et à qui la faute, hein ?

-Oh, ça va.

Ils rentrèrent au château et réfléchirent au moyen de se rendre à Londres.

-On doit traverser la forêt interdite ! s'exclama Drago.

-Quoi ?

-Je l'ai déjà fait. Quand il a fallu transplaner, pour se rendre au terrain de Quidditch.

Il réfléchit un instant.

-Le schéma se répète...

-Comment ça ?

-La dernière fois que j'ai dû quitter Poudlard en transplanant, c'était pour me rendre au terrain de Quidditch de la coupe du monde. Et aujourd'hui, nous allons le refaire.

-Alors espérons.

Il lui jeta un regard interrogatoire et elle ajouta :

-Espérons que cette fois, la fin de l'histoire ne soit pas la même.


	12. Déterminé

Chapitre 12 : « Déterminé. »

|-Espérons que cette fois, la fin de l'histoire ne soit pas la même.|

Drago et Ginny arrivèrent en transplanant au stade de Quidditch. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'endroit où Hermione était morte. Mais devant la porte, Drago s'arrêta. Il n'avait pas la force d'entrer, de revoir cet endroit.

-Drago ?

-Vas-y seule.

-Mais...

-Vas-y !

Ginny se dépêcha d'entrer. Au milieu de la salle, elle trouva un petit papier blanc, dissimulé entre quelques fleurs. Elle le prit et fit marche arrière pour revenir vers Drago.

Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé. Il fixait la porte d'un air absent...

-Drago ?

Il n'entendit pas Ginny.

-Malefoy !

Il la regarda et prit le papier qu'elle lui tendait. Au recto était écrit "Quoi ?".

-Encore une énigme à la Hermione Granger...

Il retourna le papier et lut au verso : "onis".

-Tous les versos ne veulent rien dire...

-Ce recto n'a pas plus de sens...

Drago réfléchissait. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir dit un jour à Hermione "Quoi ?". Ce mot s'employait tout le temps, à vrai dire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ginny.

-On rentre et on essaye d'éclaircir cette énigme...

Ginny hocha la tête et transplana à Poudlard. Drago la suivit rapidement et tous deux arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Prudemment, ils la traversèrent et retournèrent au château.

Ils décidèrent de ne plus perdre de temps. Ils se rendirent directement à la bibliothèque pour chercher tous le livres qui pourraient s'appeler "Quoi ?", aussi sordide ce serait. Ils n'en trouvèrent que deux, mais aucun ne contenait de petit papier.

-Je ne me rappelle pas lui avoir dit ça un jour, marmonna Drago.

Il chercha dans sa mémoire mais il ne parvint pas à se rappeler de toutes les conversations qu'il avait eues avec Hermione.

-Moi non plus, répondit Ginny en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Il n'y avait qu'une solution à cette énigme. Restait à la trouver. Drago quitta Ginny vers 23 heures pour aller dormir un peu. Mais en rentrant, il trouva une lettre sur son lit. Il espéra un instant que ce serait une lettre d'Hermione.

"Cher monsieur Malefoy,  
Vous ne suivez plus les cours depuis plusieurs semaines. Le ministère s'interroge. Si les absences perdurent, nous nous verrons dans l'obligation de vous renvoyez de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Vos parents seront informés.  
En espérant que vous allez reprendre les cours.  
John Hardy, Ministre de l'éducation."

Drago jeta la lettre au feu. Les cours ? Qu'en avait-il à faire des cours, hein ? Il y avait plus important que ça. Et ses parents ? Ils étaient partis depuis bien longtemps, depuis le 21 septembre d'ailleurs. Ils étaient de mèche avec Blaise Zabini pour tuer Hermione. Plus jamais Drago ne les approcherait. Ni lui, ni Annabeth.

Il décida d'aller voir sa sœur dès qu'il se leva le lendemain matin. Il entra dans l'infirmerie qui était vide. Seul un lit était occupé par une enfant âgée seulement de cinq ans.

Il espérait qu'elle se réveillerait. Il le fallait. Sinon il la perdrait elle aussi.  
Sauf s'il remontait le temps. Il avait déjà beaucoup de choses de prévues pour ce moment-là.

D'abord, tuer Blaise.

Ensuite, revoir Hermione.

Puis, récupérer Annabeth avant a fuite de ses parents.

Enfin, s'assurer qu'il ne reverrait jamais mourir Hermione.

Voilà, c'était ça. Il lui fallait ce Retourneur de temps. Il fallait qu'il remonte le temps, il en avait besoin.

Il retrouverait ce collier.

Il retrouverait Annabeth

Et il reverrait Hermione.

Quand il sortit de l'infirmerie, Drago était quelqu'un d'autre. Déterminé. Il se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour manger. Assis à côté de Pansy, il se surprit à manger de nouveau. A manger vraiment, à finir son assiette sans se forcer  
Il sourit.  
Il attrapa son verre et but une gorgée d'eau. Encore de l'eau ? Il aurait bien besoin d'un verre de vodka en ce moment.

Un verre de vodka... De vodka...

• Quand Drago entra dans ce bar au Chemin de Traverse, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il n'y prêta aucune attention, s'assit au comptoir et commanda une vodka. Un sorcier parlait à voix basses en lui jetant des regards en coin. Drago se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

-Quoi ?

L'homme haussa les épaules et s'écarta du comptoir. Drago soupira. •

-Oh Salazar, s'écria-t-il en se levant, sous les regards de beaucoup d'élèves.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait presque crié.

-Ginny ! Je sais où il est. Je sais où est l'indice suivant.

Il sortit en courant. Tous les élèves le regardaient avec des regards étonnés. Mais ce qui le choqua encore plus, c'est le fait que Ginny se leva et le suivit en courant.

-Alors ?

-Quoi ?

-Il est où ?

-Dans un bar à Londres.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne sais absolument pas comment Hermione est au courant de ça, mais le 26 aout, j'étais dans un bar à Londres. Un homme me regardait bizarrement et je lui ai dit "Quoi ?".

-Donc, l'indice est là-bas ?

-Je pense que oui.

-Très bien. Allons-y.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'atteindre la lisière de la forêt à nouveau et essayèrent de transplaner. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils découvrirent, en rouvrant les yeux, que le transplanage n'avait pas marché !

-Que...

Soudain, une voix s'éleva derrière eux :

-Tiens ! Nous savons maintenant qui entre et sort de l'école comme dans une chaumière !

Ginny et Drago se figèrent. Pas consciemment bien-sûr. Ils étaient simplement... pétrifiés.


	13. Un bar à Londres

Chapitre 13 : « Un bar à Londres. »

|Ils étaient simplement... pétrifiés.|

La personne derrière eux s'approcha d'eux et se plaça devant eux.

-Vous me décevez beaucoup, mademoiselle Weasley.

Kingsley –parce que c'était lui- se tourna alors vers Drago.

-Quand à vous, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Pourquoi Minerva vous a-t-elle accepté à l'école après votre trahison ? Mystère… Mais ne disons pas de mal des morts, Minerva avait simplement un trop grand cœur.

Il marqua une pause et ajouta :

-Que vais-je faire de vous ? C'est interdit de sortir de l'école, et maintenant que vous l'avez fait une fois, n'importe qui peut le refaire, y compris à sens inverse. Et si un Mangemort voudrait entrer dans l'école, il pourrait aisément le faire.

Il fronça les sourcils et rendit la parole à Ginny et à Drago.

-Monsieur, c'est… commença Ginny.

-Taisez-vous. Vous me décevez beaucoup. Cela n'aurait pas plu à miss Granger, se laisser aller à cause de sa mort n'est pas la solution.

-Je…

-Et vous, monsieur Malefoy, profiter de cela pour embraquer miss Weasley dans vos bêtises.

-Cela ?

-Profiter de la mort de miss Granger, et…

-JE NE PROFITE PAS DE LA MORT D'HERMIONE !

Kingsley recula un peu.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je vois…

-Alors achetez-vous des lunettes !

Kingsley fronça les sourcils et dit :

-Vous n'arrangez pas votre cas.

Soudain, alors que Drago allait répondre, une voix retentit dans la forêt :

-Stupéfix !

Kingsley se prit le jet de magie en plein dos et tomba au sol.

Apparut alors, dans la forêt, Pansy, Harry et Ron.

-Finite !

Drago et Ginny purent bouger librement.

-Comment vous saviez… ?

-Quand on vous a vu sortir de la Grande Salle, on a tout de suite deviné, répondit Pansy.

-Et Harry savait que Kingsley était là, poursuivit Ron.

-Alors je l'ai dit à Ron…

-Qui me l'a dit, et nous voilà, termina Pansy.

-Merci, dit simplement Ginny.

Elle s'approcha de Drago.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Drago.

-On doit aller à Londres mais on ne sait pas comment…

Ils se tournèrent vers Harry, Ron et Pansy qui attendaient.

-Quoi ? demanda Pansy en voyant le regard de Drago.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Cette fois on vient avec vous, dit Harry.

-Mais… commença Ginny.

-Ginny ! On a compris qu'n avait fait une erreur. On n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la mort d'Hermione et on n'a pas cherché plus loin…

-Donc, on va se rattraper, continua Ron.

Drago les regardait tour à tour.

-D'accord. Mais on ne sait pas comment aller à Londres.

-Les hyppogriffes ?

-Disparus.

-Le transplanage ?

-Impossible.

Ils se turent, chacun réfléchissant.

-Et si on prenait le train ? proposa Pansy.

-Pardon ?

-Le Poudlard Express ?

-Il est à Pré-au-Lard, or on ne sait pas comment sortir de l'école.

Ils réfléchirent pendant de longues minutes. Le temps passait à ça ne plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout, à Drago. Plus vite il trouverait ce collier, plus vite il reverrait Hermione.

-Et vous n'avez aucun moyen d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ? On transplanerait là-bas.

-Tous les passages secrets ont été condamnés par les Carrow pendant la guerre.

-Pas tous ! s'exclama alors Ron qui partit soudain en courant.

Tous se mirent à courir pour le rattraper. Ils le suivirent, laissant Kingsley dans la forêt. Ron, suivi de Drago, Ginny, Pansy et Harry, arriva dans le château et monta plusieurs étages.

Arrivé au septième, il se stoppa devant un grand mur.

-Qu'est-ce que je demande ? dit Drago.

-Un endroit pour se cacher et échafauder un plan pour vaincre Voldemort, dit Ginny.

Drago hocha la tête sans comprendre mais obéit. Il passa trois fois devant le grand mur en passant à ce que venait de dire Ginny. Enfin, une porte apparut.

Il hésita un instant mais finalement ouvrit la porte et entra dans la Salle sur Demande.

Il s'approcha du passage secret qu'il avait emprunté il n'y a pas si longtemps quand il avait voulu sauver Hermione. Il jeta un regard à Harry qui lui confirma qu'il pensait la même chose.

-Le schéma se répète…

-Tu me l'avais déjà dit, dit Ginny à Drago.

Il haussa les épaules et se retourna et s'engouffra dans le passage. Ils atteignirent rapidement la maison d'Abelforth qui n'était pas là.

Ils sortirent à Pré-au-Lard qui n'était plus surveillé comme la fois dernière.

Ils transplanèrent à Londres, dans un bar précis.

Drago se rappelait de la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici. C'était juste avant de se disputer avec ses parents…

Il s'approcha du comptoir.

-Vous voulez quelque chose ? demanda le barman.

-Non, j'ai juste une question. Est-ce que… ça va vous paraître bizarre, mais est-ce que quelqu'un vous a laissé un mot, un papier ou quelque chose du genre ?

Le barman se retourna et sortit un petit papier.

-Vous parlez de ça ? Je l'ai trouvé un jour, sur le comptoir. A chaque fois que je le jette, il revient.

Drago sourit et prit le papier.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne reviendra plus. Merci beaucoup.

Il sortit du bar et retrouva Harry, Ginny, Ron et Pansy.

-Je l'ai.

Ils sourirent et s'approchèrent.

-Alors, voyons voir… Le coté de l'indice suivant… « A notre nouvelle vie ! », lut Drago.

-Je sais ! s'écrièrent Ginny, Harry et Ron en même temps.

Drago leur jeta un coup d'œil et lut ensuite le verso du papier.

-« Induc ». Je déteste les versos.

-Pareil, marmonna Ginny.

-Pourquoi ?

-On ne résout jamais ce côté-là.

Pansy prit alors la parole :

-Donc, le prochain indice, où est-il ?

Harry, Ron et Ginny se regardèrent et Harry dit :

-Et si on faisait un tour chez moi ?


	14. Le message des Mangemorts

Chapitre 14 : « Le message des Mangemorts. »

|-Et si on faisait un tour chez moi ? proposa Harry.|

L'appartement d'Harry et Ginny n'avait pas changé. On aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté. Comme si le départ du couple avait arrêté la vie en cet endroit. On voyait encore quelques assiettes dans l'évier, un ou deux livres posés sur la table et une paire de chaussettes trônait au milieu du salon.

Ginny se rappelait d'un repas, chez elle, avec Hermione. Qu'avaient-ils tous dit en levant leurs verres ? « A notre nouvelle vie ! ». Son regard se porta sur le petit papier qu'avait Drago dans ses mains. C'était exactement ce qui était écrit dessus.

Ginny entra la première et fut suivie d'Harry et Ron, puis de Drago et de Pansy. Ces derniers se demandaient encore ce qu'ils faisaient ici.

-Ça ne fait qu'un mois, et pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité que je suis venu vous voir… dit Drago en regardant autour de lui.

-Un mois et tellement d'évènements…

Ils se turent un instant puis Ginny les pressa :

-Je vous rappelle qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, alors en avant ! Allez, on cherche ce foutu papier !

Ils s'activèrent tous et cherchèrent un petit bout de papier semblable aux autres.

Mais aucun papier ne fut découvert au salon, Harry alla donc dans sa chambre et chacun se répartit une pièce à chercher.

Alors qu'il entrait, Harry poussa un cri strident.

-Venez !

Tous accoururent et s'arrêtèrent derrière Harry. Seul Drago s'avança plus.

Il regarda attentivement le mur nu sur lequel était écrit en rouge sang « J'espère qu'il te plaira ». Au sol, Drago trouva un petit papier où il pouvait lire « tis ».

-Pourquoi l'avoir écrit comme ça ? demanda Ginny.

-Elle n'avait peut-être plus le temps, répondit Drago en se tournant vers eux.

Il remarqua alors leurs regards effarés fixant le mur derrière lui. Il fit volte-face.

« NOUS SOMMES BONS JOUEURS. NOUS N'AVONS TOUCHE A AUCUN INDICE AFIN QUE VOUS AYEZ UNE CHANCE DE GAGNER. SACHEZ QUE LES LETTRES DE CETTE SANG IMPUR ONT ETE EGALEMENT INTEREPTEES AVANT DE VOUS ETRE DEFINITIVEMENT ENVOYEES. NOUS SAVONS TOUS. ET NOUS VOULONS GAGNER. PREPAREZ VOUS A NE JAMAIS VOIR CE RETOURNEUR DE TEMPS. »

Drago écarquilla les yeux et recula.

-Vite ! Je sais où est le dernier indice, on se dépêche !

-Tu es sûr ?

-Non, mais on doit essayer !

Tandis qu'ils sortaient de la pièce, Drago lança un dernier regard au message sur le mur puis sur le papier qu'il tenait dans les mains. Hermione était tellement intelligente, ce collier pourrait être n'importe où. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire celui-ci qui disait « J'espère qu'il te plaira » puisqu'elle l'avait écrit grossièrement sur un mur. Ce qui voulait peut-être dire que la fin de cette aventure était proche. L'énigme aurait bientôt sa solution, elle laisserait tomber le masque qu'elle porte. Et c'était le cas de le dire… Drago pensa que le collier devait être dans un endroit simple à trouver pour lui, mais difficile pour les autres. Mais les Mangemorts avaient réussis à arriver jusqu'ici alors que les indices portaient sur la vie d'Hermione. Ils avaient même interceptés les lettres d'Hermione avant qu'il ne les reçoive. Rien ne les arrêtait… Existait-il un moyen de lire les souvenirs d'une personne décédée ? Après tout, avec la magie noire, tout est possible. Néanmoins, Drago savait que le dernier indice leur donnerait une nouvelle énigme : celle des versos de chaque papier. Ce serait sûrement l'énigme la plus dure…

Mais Drago gardait espoir.

Il faut toujours garder espoir.

Ils transplanèrent à Pré-au-Lard. Drago se dépêcha d'atteindre la maison d'Abelforth, mais cette fois, il était chez lui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il en les faisant entrer.

-On doit entrer à Poudlard le plus vite possible, répondit Drago.

-Le passage est condamné.

-QUOI ?

-Kingsley Shacklebolt est venu tout à l'heure. Il était furieux. Il m'a dit que ce passage avait été utilisé pour sortir de l'école et que cela ne pouvait plus continuer.

-Non ! C'est impossible.

-Je suis désolé, ça aurait été avec plaisir…

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Drago et Pansy regardaient tristement Abelforth.

-Comment peut-on faire ? demanda Drago. On doit entrer, c'est impératif.

Abelforth semblait réfléchir. Pansy aussi, d'ailleurs.

-J'ai une idée, dit-elle soudain.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, attendant la suite.

-On pourrait se présenter devant les portes de Poudlard.

Ils la regardèrent comme si elle était profondément débile.

-Pansy, Kingsley nous cherch…

-Justement ! Il nous fera entrer. Et à ce moment-là, il nous faudra un moyen de le neutraliser et de partir rapidement. Tu sais où tu vas, Drago ?

-Oui, il nous faut nous rendre dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.

Personne ne posa de question mais Drago sentit qu'ils s'en posaient beaucoup.

-Donc, poursuivit Pansy, on fait croire qu'Abelforth nous a attrapé et a décidé de nous ramener. Dès qu'il tourne le dos, Abelforth se charge de la neutraliser et on se dépêche.

Tous acceptèrent et se tournèrent vers Abelforth qui le regardait, réticent.

-Allez, dit Drago. De toutes manières, si nous réussissons, je vous parie qu'il ne s'en souviendra même pas.

Les autres esquissèrent un sourire alors qu'Abelforth, lui, ne comprenait pas.

-Faites-nous confiance, dit Harry.

-Vous ne le regretterez pas, ajouta Ron.

C'est ce qui décida Abelforth à accepter.

Ils se rendirent donc devant le grand portail en fer noir qui bloquait l'accès à l'école.

Rapidement, Kingsley arriva, mi- coléreux, mi- heureux.

Il les fit entrer et ce fut le début.

Le début de la fin.


	15. Le Retourneur de temps

Chapitre 15 : « Le Retourneur de temps. »

|Rapidement, Kingsley arriva, mi- coléreux, mi- heureux. Il les fit entrer et ce fut le début. Le début de la fin.|

Kingsley tomba au sol, laissant apparaître derrière lui Abelforth, baguette en main. 

-J'espère que je ne le regretterais pas, dit-il. 

-Oh que non, je vous le garantie, répondit Drago. Merci. 

Enfin libérés, les cinq élèves se dirigèrent vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Aucun d'entre eux ne savaient ce qu'ils y venaient faire. Aucun, sauf Drago. 

-Finnigan ! cria Drago une fois arrivé. 

Celui-ci sursauta et sortit sa baguette. 

-Dégage Malefoy ! Pas de Serpentard ici ! 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? ajouta Padma. 

-Finnigan, où est le dernier indice ? 

-Hein ? 

-Où est-il ?! 

Drago s'approcha de Seamus et celui-ci ne daigna pas lui répondre. Il l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre un mur. Il y eut quelques cris parmi les Gryffondor mais un seul regard du Survivant les convint de ne pas agir. 

-Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, Finnigan ? Chuchota Drago à son oreille. Pourtant, tu m'as vu. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? C'était le soir… le soir du bal. 

-Oui, je sais ce que tu as fait Malefoy. 

Drago le regarda comme si il était un sobre crétin, ce qu'il était sûrement, d'ailleurs. 

-Mais non ! Pas ça ! Ta mémoire est-elle si courte ? J'ai acheté un masque, tu te rappelles ? Un masque… rouge, avec une plume. Allons Finnigan, ne me dit pas que tu as oublié que j'ai laissé ce masque pour Hermione ! 

Seamus le regarda et hocha la tête. 

-Ça m'était… sortit de la tête. 

-Mais bien sûr. Donne-moi le dernier indice que t'as laissé Hermione. 

-Elle ne m'a rien laissé. 

-Oh mais si, j'en suis sûr. Tu ne le savais sûrement pas. Tu n'as rien trouvé dans tes affaires ? Sur ton lit ? Une lettre ? Un mot ? Un objet ? 

-N…Non. 

Le regard de Drago s'éteignit. I était pourtant si sûr ! Il aurait juré que Seamus avait le dernier indice. Après tout, le dernier récolté disait « J'espère qu'il te plaira ». Or c'était exactement ce qu'il avait écrit sur la carte qui accompagnait le masque offert à Hermione. 

-Attends… si, ajouta Seamus. 

Drago releva soudain la tête et le regarda. Seamus continua : 

-Sur mon parchemin de potions, j'ai trouvé un mot que je n'ai pas compris. Je n'y ai pas fait attention. 

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? 

-Cadere. 

Drago le lâcha et regarda Harry. 

-Y'a pas un endroit où on pourrait être… seuls ? 

Harry monta dans son dortoir et laissa entrer Drago, Ginny, Ron et Pansy. 

-Alors ? Où est le Retourneur de temps ? 

-Cette fois, il n'y a eu qu'un verso. Pas de recto nous indiquant le prochain. C'est le dernier. Je pense avoir trouvé la solution. 

Il sortit de sa poche tous les petits papiers qu'ils avaient récoltés. 

-Le premier. « Qua ». 

Il plaça le premier sur le lit. 

-Le deuxième. « ndo ». 

Il plaça le mot derrière le premier. 

-Le troisième. « pers ». 

Le troisième se retrouva derrière le deuxième. 

-Le quatrième. « onis ». Le cinquième, « induc ». Le sixième, « tis ». Et le septième. « cadere ». 

Tous les papiers furent mis bout à bout. Et la phrase se forma : « Quando personis inductis cadere. » 

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Ron. 

-Si mon latin est bon, commença Pansy. Cela donne… 

Drago termina à sa place : 

-Quand les masques tombent. 

Personne ne comprit cette phrase. Personne ne se mt à courir pour trouver le fameux Retourneur. Personne ne sut où il était caché. 

Personne, sauf Drago.

Il courrait. Encore plus loin et toujours plus vite. Il montait les étages un à un. Un, deux, trois. Quatre, cinq, six. Sept. Le septième étage. Et dire qu'il était passé devant le Retourneur plusieurs fois depuis qu'il le cherchait ! 

Il arriva devant le grand mur familier qui renfermait la Salle sur Demande. 

-Je veux le Retourneur de temps. Je veux le Retourneur de temps. Je veux le Retourneur de temps. 

Il rouvrit les yeux après trois passages devant le mur. Mais il n'y avait rien. 

Il entendit soudain des pas et des cris derrière lui. Les Mangemorts. Vite, il lui fallait trouver. Les pas se rapprochaient. 

-Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Qu'est-ce que je voulais ce soir-là ? 

Il eut une idée et ferma les yeux. 

-Je veux un endroit calme. Un endroit calme. Un endroit calme. 

Rien n'apparut sur le mur. Aucune porte, aucune poignée. 

Que voulait-il ce soir-là ? Que voulait-il vraiment ? 

Et que voulait-il toujours à ce moment-là ? 

-Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. 

Il y eut un petit clic et la porte se dessina. Lentement. Trop lentement. 

Les pas se rapprochaient derrière lui. 

La porte se dessinait trait par trait, prenant son temps. 

Temps que Drago n'avait pas. 

Un Mangemort tourna à l'angle du septième étage. 

Drago se retourna et envoya un Stupéfix qui l'assomma. Mais d'autres Mangemort le suivaient.  
Il n'aurait jamais le temps d'entrer. Ils venaient trop vite. Ils seraient là d'une seconde à l'autre.  
Un deuxième Mangemort apparut à l'angle, en même temps que le retentissement d'un petit « clic ».  
Drago se précipité sur la poignée qui venait d'apparaître et referma la porte immédiatement. 

Il regarda autour de lui. C'était une pièce simple et petite. 

Les Mangemorts savaient peut-être ce qu'Hermione savait grâce à la magie noire, mais ce que lui, Drago, savait n'appartenait qu'à lui. Personne n'entrerait ici. 

Drago s'approcha d'une table sur laquelle était posé un coffret en acajou. 

Il l'ouvrit délicatement et y trouva une chaînette. Un collier. 

Un collier avec un pendentif. 

Un pendentif en forme de sablier. 

Et le sablier pouvait tourner. 

Et le sablier pouvait remonter le temps. 

Le retourner. 

C'était le collier que Drago convoitait tant. Celui qu'il rêvait d'obtenir, celui qui le ramènerait à celle qu'il aimait. 

C'était le Retourneur de temps. 

Un coup retentit à la porte et Drago sortit de sa contemplation du collier. Les Mangemorts essayaient d'entrer. 

Drago mit le collier autour de son cou. Il prit dans une main le sablier et de l'autre, il attrapa le bout d'or qui le faisait tourner. 

Drago fit tourner le sablier. Une fois, dix fois, cent fois. Encore et encore. Le sablier fit plus de deux-cent cinquante tours. C'était plus de dix jours. 

Et alors que les Mangemorts défonçaient la porte, alors que les autres étaient probablement morts, le sablier tournait. 

Et le temps fut modifié. 

Et le temps se retourna.


	16. Bienvenue dans le passé ironiquement

Chapitre 16 : « Bienvenue dans le passé… Ironiquement, bien-sûr. »

|Et le temps fut modifié. Et le temps se retourna.|

Il y eut une grande lumière blanche. Drago ferma les yeux, éblouis. Il se sentit projeté dans les airs et il rouvrit les yeux.

Quand il découvrit où il était et ce qu'il se passait, Drago fut ébahis. Il… flottait. Littéralement, il flottait. Il était suspendu dans les airs, au-dessus du lac de Poudlard. Et au sol, tout se rembobinait. Les évènements se produisaient à l'envers et à une vitesse affolante. Drago n'arrivait pas à discerner quel jour, quel mois il était.

Il lui semblait voir des élèves courir, marcher. Quelques professeurs aussi, sûrement. Et soudain, tout s'arrêta et Drago fut projeté en arrière pendant une dizaine de secondes.

Et puis… Boum. Tout explosa devant ses yeux et il perdit connaissance.

*

-Monsieur, vous désirez ?

Drago cligna des yeux et le barman répéta :

-Monsieur ?

-Une vodka.

Drago regarda autour de lui. Il était assis au comptoir d'un bar, habillé d'un costard qu'il ne portait pas la minute d'avant.

Les clients le regardaient comme s'il était une bête de foire. L'un d'eux parlait à voix basse en lui jetant des regards en coin. Drago se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

-Quoi ?

L'homme haussa les épaules et s'éloigna. Drago essaya de se rappeler les dernières minutes. Il était suspendu dans le vide, observant le temps se remonter, et la seconde d'après, il était ici.

Il baissa les yeux sur son verre de vodka. Il regarda autour de lui, certains le fixaient encore. Il examina plus précisément le bar.

-Oh Salazar.

Il savait. Il savait où il était, quelle était la date du jour.

-26 aout 1998, Londres, souffla-t-il.

Il se leva d'un bond et sortit du bar. Etait-ce possible ? Avait-il réellement réussi ? Avait-il réellement… remonté le temps ?

Et soudain, dans la nuit noire, alors que certains le regardaient encore, il éclata de rire. Un rire joyeux, et de soulagement.

Drago rentra chez lui et entendit sa mère l'appeler.

-Elle va me demander d'épouser Pansy, dit-il.

Il descendit rapidement.

-Drago nous devons te parler.

-Non.

-Pardon ?

-Je n'épouserais pas Pansy.

Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy écarquillèrent les yeux.

-Ah, et autre chose, ajouta Drago. Où est-elle ?

-Comment cela ? répondit Lucius.

-Qui, en ce moment, s'occupe d'Annabeth ?

Narcissa faillit s'étrangler et dût s'asseoir. Lucius devint rouge et attrapa son fils par le col.

-Comment sais-tu qu'elle existe ? C'est Alecto qui te l'a révélé ?

En entendant le prénom d'Alecto, Drago sourit et demanda :

-C'est elle qui la garde ?

-C'est elle, oui. T'a-t-elle révélé l'existence d'Annabeth ?

Alecto gardait donc Annabeth. Cela coïncidait : Bellatrix, alias Alecto arrivait en même temps qu'Annabeth puisqu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement avec une enfant de cinq ans. Soudain, Lucius lâcha son fils et sourit :

-Je rigolais, fils. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, tu n'as pas de sœur.

-Ton père a raison, Drago, ajouta Narcissa en se levant. Tu n'as pas de sœur.

Ce fut à Drago de sourire.

-Oh, mais le problème, c'est que je suis certain du contraire. Et c'est toi, père, qui vient de te trahir.

Lucius plissa les yeux.

-Ai-je dit qu'elle était ma sœur ? lança-t-il.

Drago tourna les talons et remonta dans sa chambre tandis que Narcissa se tournait vers son mari.

Il prépara son sac et prit le déluminateur.

Il avait encore beaucoup de chose à faire. Retrouver Annabeth et tuer Alecto dans la foulée, éviter que ses parents ne soient informés par Blaise de ses sentiments, tuer Blaise…

Mais il y avait une chose beaucoup plus importante : voir Hermione.

Seulement voilà. Drago ne l'avait pas compris encore, mais ses parents ne se rappelaient pas du premier 26 aout qu'ils avaient vécus.

Et dans ce cas, à part lui, personne ne s'en souvenait. Personne.

Drago frappa à la porte, se préparant à voir Hermione, enfin. Il savait qu'il était plus de minuit, mais il savait aussi qu'Hermione ne dormait pas.

Et puis, elle devrait savoir qu'il devait venir, non ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione qui semblait désemparée.

-Malefoy ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se précipitait sur elle. Il la serra dans ses bras avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle était vivante ! Il la serra comme s'il risquait de la perdre à nouveau. Toutes ses inquiétudes s'envolèrent et il en oublia presque qu'il l'avait vu mourir un jour. Il essaya de l'embrasser. Essaya, oui, parce qu'elle se retira.

-Aaah, Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! T'es malade ou quoi ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas possible n'est-ce pas ? Non, non.

-Hermione…

-T'es un grand malade Malefoy, tu le sais ça ? Ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu et tu me prend dans tes bras alors que je sortais avec Ron il y a quelques heures ?

Drago la regardait, désemparé. Elle était là, devant lui, croisant les bras. Il avait cru la perdre à jamais et pourtant, elle était là.

-T'as un sérieux problème Malefoy, ou alors c'est une blague ? Tu as cru que j'allais t'embrasser alors que je te déteste ? Dans tous les cas, sombre crétin, n'essaye pas de me resserrer dans tes bras, ok ?

Et elle claqua la porte.

Mais ce qu'elle disait n'avait pas de sens. Elle ne pouvait pas dire cela, non. Non. Parce que ça voudrait dire qu'elle aurait tout oublié. Cela voudrait dire qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, de leur histoire, de leurs sentiments. Il se doutait qu'elle aurait quelques… trous de mémoire, mais ça ? Ça non, il ne l'avait pas prévu. Il pensait, qu'au moins, elle aurait conservé en elle comme un rêve, leur histoire. Qu'elle s'en serait souvenue à travers des sentiments et des impressions de déjà-vu.

Mais… non.

Non, elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Pire, elle ne le ressentait plus.

Elle ne ressentait plus rien pour lui.

Hermione Granger ne l'aimait plus.


	17. Le monde se dévoile et la vérité éclate

Chapitre 17 : « Le monde se dévoile et la vérité éclate au grand jour. »

|Hermione Granger ne l'aimait plus.|

Drago secoua la tête et frappa de nouveau à la porte. Elle ne vint pas et il réessaya. Une fois, deux fois, trois fo…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? dit Hermione en ouvrant la porte.

Il lui sourit et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Non.

-S'il-te-plait ?

Elle le regarda lentement.

-Tu me supplies, Malefoy ?

-Oui, répondit-il sans hésitation. Voilà, je te supplie.

-Et de quoi donc ?

-De me faire entrer.

-Chez moi ?

-Plutôt dans ta vie.

-J'ai la très mauvaise impression que ceci n'est qu'une façon détournée de me dire autre chose.

-Pas du tout ! dit-il en levant les bras.

Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

Il fallait que Drago trouve quelque chose qui pourrait l'intriguer.

-Je peux prédire l'avenir…

-Mais bien-sûr !

-Tu ne me crois pas, Hermione ?

-Non, je pense que tu mens, et je sais que tu le fais très bien.

-Tu m'accuses ?

-Pas du tout ! dit-elle en levant les bras.

Il sourit en voyant que reprendre les mots de l'autre était toujours une spécialité chez eux.

-Alors, reprit-elle. Epate-moi.

-En ce moment, ton appartement est dans un état épouvantable. Les meubles sont dans tous les sens et tes sous-vêtements sont éparpillés partout.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Elle était surprise, comment pouvait-il savoir ? C'était impossible.

-Que… mais… non !

-Bien-sûr que si ! Sur le mur est écrit un message à propos d'un déluminateur, je crois. Ron est un sacré numéro quand il veut.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux en entendant Drago prononcer le prénom de Ron.

-Je peux entrer ? répéta Drago.

Hermione resta figée quelques secondes alors Drago commença à se tortiller devant elle pour la faire réagir. Elle éclata de rire et finit pas hocher la tête.

Son rire résonna dans la tête de Drago qui avait souhaité un jour l'entendre à nouveau.

Pour la deuxième fois, Drago découvrit l'appartement d'Hermione dans un état épouvantable. Hermione ferma la porte et s'assit dans le salon.

-Alors, comment tu sais ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? demanda-t-elle quand il fut assis en face d'elle.

-Oh, c'est une longue histoire…

- Dis-la-moi.

-Tu ne me croirais pas.

-Bien-sûr que si !

-Je te dis que non.

-Malefoy !

-Granger !

Drago sourit et Hermione aussi.

-Je pourrais te raconter une autre histoire, si tu veux.

-Je n'en reviens pas, Malefoy, que tu me proposes cela.

-Tu veux bien l'écouter ?

-Euh, d'accord.

Drago prit une grande inspiration et commença :

-Dans une grande école d'Angleterre, un directeur avait décidé d'organiser une grande fête. Il avait invité tous les élèves et les avait autorisés à choisir le thème de la soirée. Le vote avait conclu à un grand bal masqué. Le directeur avait accepté et la soirée s'était organisée. Ainsi, un soir, les élèves trouvèrent un grand hall illuminé, décoré d'orange et rouge. La salle entière était aux couleurs de l'automne. L'euphorie grandissait chez les élèves, impatients. Finalement, la nuit tomba complètement et la fête commença. Les jeunes garçons étaient vêtus de beaux costumes et les filles de grandes robes. Chacun avait un masque. Parmi eux, il y avait une jeune fille en particulier. Elle portait une robe parsemée de plumes et un masque offert par un inconnu. Elle ne savait pas qui lui avait offert ce masque, mais elle l'avait porté parce qu'elle l'avait trouvé magnifique. Il y avait même une plume dessus, assorties à sa robe. Elle attendit que le garçon vienne à elle. Il le fit finalement, l'emmenant à l'écart pour lui parler tranquillement. Il lui posa alors la plus étrange des questions : « Que se passe-t-il quand les masques tombent ? ». Elle ne sut que répondre et il lui répondit « Chacun y voit quelque chose de différent. Moi, j'y vois de la délivrance ». Il enleva son masque et elle le reconnut. Un garçon qu'elle voyait tous les jours et qu'elle ne connaissait en réalité pas vraiment. Son masque tomba à elle aussi et ils se sourirent. Jamais il ne sut ce qu'elle pensait à propos de sa question, mais lui, il savait. Il savait que le plus beau jour de sa vie resterait celui où son masque était tombait.

Drago s'arrêta et regarda Hermione. Il eut alors une autre idée. Y avait-il un espoir ?

-Et toi Hermione, que penses-tu qu'il se passe, quand les masques tombent ?

Elle le regarda, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

-Comment ça ?

Drago se rapprocha un peu et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-A ton avis…

-Je n'ai pas compris, Malefoy.

-Comment ça ?

-La question, je n'ai pas compris.

-Pour toi, que se passe-t-il quand les masques tombent ? A quoi cette phrase te fait-elle penser ? « Quand les masques tombent »… « Quand les masques tombent… »

Hermione réfléchit. Quand elle pensait à cette phrase, une autre, ou plutôt deux autres, lui venaient en tête. Elle ne savait d'où elle les tenait, mais elle avait une idée.

-Tu ne vas pas me prendre pour une dingue ?

-J'ai une tête à prendre Hermione Granger pour une dingue ?

-Oui.

Drago sourit et répondit :

-Merci, ça me touche.

-Sérieusement, Malefoy, tu ne vas pas te moquer ?

-Pourquoi je me moquerais ?

-C'est… poétique.

-Et ?

-Et tu n'es pas du genre poétique, Malefoy.

-C'est ce que tu crois…

Drago la regarda et elle répondit finalement à sa question :

-Je pense que… quand les masques tombent, le monde se dévoile et la vérité éclate au grand jour.

Le sourire qu'eut Drago en cet instant illumina la pièce. Il n'avait presque jamais été aussi heureux. Elle le regarda étrangement, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de garder son immense sourire. Parce que oui, quand les masques tombent, le monde se dévoile et la vérité éclate au grand jour, c'était sa phrase. Sa phrase, ses mots, ses dires.

Et elle venait de les prononcer. Elle, Hermione Granger. Elle venait de les lui dire alors qu'elle n'était pas censée se souvenir de leur histoire. Mais les sentiments ne s'inventaient pas, et peut-être les avait-elle toujours, ou déjà.

Alors oui, Drago était heureux. Et plus encore.

Parce qu'elle avait prononcé ses mots.

Parce qu'il y avait toujours un espoir.


	18. Souvenirs

Chapitre 18 : « Souvenirs. »

|Parce qu'elle avait prononcé ses mots. Parce qu'il y avait toujours un espoir.|

-Malefoy, pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ?

Drago n'avait pas perdu son sourire et avait même convaincu Hermione de pouvoir rester chez elle pour la nuit.

-Malefoy. Malefoy !

Il sortit de ses pensées et la regarda.

-Oui ?

-Ton sourire...

Drago sourit encore plus et lança :

-Je sais bien qu'il est irrésistible, est-ce ma faute ?

Hermione secoua la tête mais Drago put voir un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Tu as l'air idiot depuis que j'ai répondu.

-Pas du tout !

-Si ! Mais j'ai une question moi aussi. Que se passe-t-il d'après toi...

Elle marqua une pause et remarqua que Drago était accroché à ses lèvres. Elle fronça les sourcils mais continua :

-Que se passe-t-il quand les masques tombent ?

Drago ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle lui retourne la question. Que devait-il répondre ?

-Et bien...

-Incapable de répondre, Malefoy ?

-Bien-sûr que non ! Je connais la réponse.

-Et quelle est-elle ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que tu m'accuserais de simplement répéter tes paroles.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants. Cela voulait-il dire que Malefoy, celui qu'elle avait toujours détesté, celui qui était arrogant plus que n'importe qui, pensait la même chose qu'elle à propos de ces masques ?

-Réponds-moi clairement, dit-elle.

-Je pense que quand les masques tombent, le monde se dévoile et la vérité éclate au grand jour.

Hermione plissa les yeux. Drago se rapprocha innocemment d'elle.

-Et, finit-elle par dire, d'où tu sors ça, toi ?

-D'un discours.

-Un discours ? Et en quelle occasion.

-C'était lors d'un bal masqué... J'ai fait... tomber mon masque devant une personne que j'aimais depuis longtemps.

-Oh, et comme a-t-elle réagit ?

-Très bien. Qu'aurais-tu fais, toi, si je t'avais dit d'un seul coup que je t'aimais ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et se sentit gênée.

-Euh... Si je ressentais la même chose, j'aurais certainement dit que moi aussi, et j'aurais dit depuis combien de temps je ressentais cela...

Drago sourit et se rappela que c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait fait.

-Mais... ce n'est pas possible, alors...

Son sourire disparut.

-Tu sais, Hermione, il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Jamais.

La citation fit sourire Hermione, c'était l'une de ses préférées.

Hermione finit par s'endormir. Drago la regarda un instant et sortir discrètement de l'appartement. Mais avant, il s'approcha d'Hermione et murmura :

-Je t'aime.

Il avait besoin de le lui dire. Ce qu'il allait faire ne plairait pas à Hermione, mais il le fallait. Il sortit sans oublier sa baguette.

Mais peut-être sortit-il un peu vite ?

Il transplana ensuite immédiatement et atterrit devant un grand manoir. Un grand "C" ornait un portail de fer noir. Le blason des Carrow.

Il se rappelait que ses parents lui avaient mentis. Ils avaient dit que sa soeur était gardée aux Etats-Unis, mais c'était faux...

Il ne prit pas la peine de prévenir de son arrivée. Un chasseur ne prévient pas sa proie de sa mort imminente.

Il vit Alecto par la fenêtre, assise sur un grand sofa, lisant un journal. Il fit quelques pas et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Elle se retourna soudain et s'approcha.

-Drago ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, merci. Mes parents m'envoient chercher Annabeth.

Alecto se figea. Il n'était pas censé connaître l'existence de la petite fille.

-Comment ça ? Je ne vois...

-Ils se sont décidés à me révéler la vérité, Alecto. Je sais qu'elle est ma sœur, et ma mère veut la voir. Comprend-la, tu sais très bien qu'elle ferait tout pour ses enfants.

Drago disait vrai, et Alecto le savait. Mais elle hésitait encore...

-Alecto, veux-tu vraiment affronter la colère de mon père ? Je sais que c'est lui qui dirige, tu sais. Il serait très vexé que tu refuses de donner à son fils ce qu'il demande de sa part.

-Comment savoir si tu ne mens pas ?

-Comment aurais-je pu savoir où était Annabeth si mes parents ne m'avaient rien dit ?

Encore une fois, il avait raison. Alecto le regarda un instant puis lui fit signe de la suivre. Fier, Drago sourit.

Alecto descendit quelques marches et ouvrit une porte en bois. Elle entra dans une petite pièce qui comportait simplement un lit et une chaise. Dans le lit dormait une petite fille blonde.

-Annabeth ! cria sèchement Alecto.

La petite fille ouvrit les yeux et se releva.

-Tu vas aller avec ce jeune homme.

La petite fille hocha la tête et rejoignit Drago il lui tendit une main qu'elle prit. Elle lui fit un sourire et il recula.

-Carrow ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui ?

-Avada Kedavra.

Le sortilège fusa alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle tomba au sol, morte.

Drago se tourna vers Annabeth qui avait tout vu.

-Drago Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Surpris, il se figea.

-On t'avait déjà parlé de moi ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'en souvenait pas, non.

-Mais... tu étais là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Annabeth ?

-Je m'en souviens, moi ! C'est père qui me l'a dit. Et tu étais là !

Drago s'abaissa au niveau de sa petite sœur.

-Annabeth, je ne comprends pas.

-Tu... mais...

La jeune fille ne comprenait pas non plus. Elle commença à pleurer.

- Je ne mens pas ! Tu étais là ! C'est moi que j'ai demandé à père ! J'ai demandé qui c'était toi, et...

Annabeth perdait le fil. Ce qu'elle racontait n'avait plus tellement de sens, mais Drago commençait à comprendre.

-Calme-toi, tu n'as rien fait de mal, je le sais. Est-ce qu'à ce moment-là, père a répondu que j'étais ton grand frère ?

-Oui ! Oui, il a dit ça père.

Drago se releva lentement. Ce n'était pas possible. Hermione non, et Annabeth oui. Comment cette petite fille de cinq ans à peine pouvait-elle se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé avant que le temps ne se remonte ?


	19. Doutes

Chapitre 19 : « Doutes. »

|Comment cette petite fille de cinq ans à peine pouvait-elle se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé avant que le temps ne se remonte ?|

Drago frappa à la porte. Annabeth était avec lui, calme. Il ne comprenait pas, mais quelqu'un le pouvait. Il était plus d'une heure du matin, il s'en voulait de la réveiller et de la déranger de nouveau.

Il frappa encore puisqu'aucune réponse ne lui était parvenue. Enfin, il entendit des bruits de pas et la porte s'ouvrit. Un instant, Hermione parut déconcertée, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus – ce qui, soit dit en passant, était la vérité.

-Malefoy ? Et… ? ajouta-t-elle en voyant Annabeth.

-Je te présente Annabeth, c'est… ma sœur.

-Bonjour ! dit Anna d'un ton enjoué.

Hermione eut de grands yeux ronds et parut choquée.

-Pardon ?

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard, il y a plus urgent. J'ai une question e-xis-ten-tielle à te poser.

Il avait l'air tellement sérieux, comme Hermione ne l'avait pratiquement jamais vu, qu'elle les laissa passer, s'écartant.

Drago fit s'asseoir Annabeth sur un fauteuil et s'assit à côté d'elle. Hermione prit place en face d'eux après leur avoir servi à boire, toujours étonnée.

-J'ai besoin de tes connaissances en matière de Retourneur de temps, Hermione.

Un instant, Hermione garda le silence. Un nouveau choc pour la lionne qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ancien ennemi lui pose cette question.

-Je… Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Je sais qu'avec cet objet, on peut remonter, et non retourner, le temps.

Tout en parlant, il s'efforça de cacher la chaine qu'il avait autour du cou : Le Retourneur de temps s'y trouvait toujours accroché.

-Est-ce possible qu'une autre personne, hormis celle qui est à l'origine du phénomène, puisse se souvenir d'avant ?

-Tu veux savoir si, par exemple, tu remontais le temps, je pourrais m'en souvenir, en gros ?

Drago faillit s'étrangler avec le jus de fruit qu'elle lui avait sorti. Il toussota et posa le verre.

-Oui, répondit-il sans développer plus que cela.

Hermione réfléchit puis se leva. Elle disparut puis revint dans la pièce un livre à la main.

-Ou, ajouta Drago, si une enfant telle qu'Annabeth le pourrait.

Hermione hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur les pages qu'elle lisait.

-Je ne vois rien qui indique qu'une telle possibilité soit… possible, finit-elle en réalisant que sa phrase était légèrement étrange.

-Tu es sûre ? J'ai entendu dans certains livres et films moldus (il récolta un nouveau regard surpris d'Hermione) que les enfants pouvaient voir les fantômes ou ce genre de trucs…

-C'est vrai qu'on dit des enfants qu'ils sont capables de voir des choses qu'ils ne peuvent plus voir en grandissant, mais je ne saurais te dire si cela marche aussi avec le temps. Peut-être que oui, mais seulement une enfant.

Drago baissa les yeux, déçu. Il avait cru qu'une solution était possible, mais… non. Hermione ne se souviendrait jamais de lui, de ses sentiments, de leur histoire.

-Serais-tu déçu, Malefoy ? dit-elle sur un ton qui l'étonna elle-même.

Cela étonna aussi Drago qui, lui, savait très bien d'où lui venait cette phrase.

-Désolée, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça… ajouta Hermione.

-Ne t'excuse pas. Parfois les souvenirs sont si puissants qu'ils refont surface quand on ne s'y attend pas.

Elle ne comprit pas mais ne répondit rien, préférant ne pas…aggraver son cas.

Cependant, Hermione gardait une autre phrase dans son esprit, beaucoup plus récente que celle qu'elle venait de dire. Un « Je t'aime » prononcé quand elle ne s'y attendait pas, quand elle ne dormait pas vraiment mais que Drago, lui, le croyait.

-Je te connais, toi, dit soudain Annabeth, coupant court aux pensées d'Hermione.

Les deux sorciers levèrent la tête.

-Mais oui ! répliqua Annabeth devant leurs regards. C'est toi qu'il y avait dans le noir et que tu criais…

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Annabeth, répliqua sèchement Drago pour la faire taire.

Il était hors de question qu'Hermione sache qu'elle avait vécu des moments si terrifiants. Si elle ne se souvenait pas du bien, elle ne se souviendrait pas du mal. Point final, à la ligne.

-Laisse-la parler, Malefoy ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant, tu vas la faire pleurer !

En effet, les yeux de la petite fille s'étaient embués.

-Continue, ajouta Hermione à l'adresse d'Anna.

Celle-ci vérifia qu'elle avait le droit en jetant un regard vers son frère. Il ne bougea pas et entendit ses paroles :

-Je t'ai vu la dernière fois que tu es venu au manoir.

-Oh, fit Hermione. Tu parles du moment où… je me suis faite capturer par les Rafleurs ?

Elle n'eut pas le courage de parler de Bellatrix. Drago souffla discrètement, Hermione se méprenait sur les dires d'Annabeth, et heureusement.

-Et si on parlait de choses plus joyeuses ? tenta-t-il.

Hermione lui jeta un regard sévère qui signifiait « Elle a le droit de savoir ! ».

-Annabeth, il fut un temps où les rues n'étaient pas sûres, où de méchantes personnes torturaient, tuaient au service d'un homme qu'on appelait Voldemort.

Ce fut à Drago de lui lançait un regard sévère : Il frissonnait encore, lui. Il n'était pas courageux au point de le prononcer, parce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie tous les mauvais choix possibles et inimaginables.

-Je me battais contre cet homme avec d'autres sorciers, et je me suis faite capturée. Est-ce de cela que tu parles ?

Drago retint son souffle. Si Anna répondait Non, il serait vraiment mal. Si elle disait Oui, tout irait pour le mieux. Il lui intima doucement un Oui en hochant la tête, ce qu'Annabeth ne vit pas. Perturbée, elle ne savait que dire et que répondre.

-Bien, tu as faim peut-être ? demanda Hermione.

Ce revirement de situation auquel Drago ne s'attendait pas le fit s'approcher de la rouge et or.

-Je n'ai pas envie de lui rappeler ces moments terribles, répondit-elle à sa question muette.

Drago respira à nouveau et se décida à faire à manger, ce qui, c'est le cas de le dire, surprit Hermione au plus haut point.

Allongé dans son lit, si on pouvait appeler ce truc construit de couvertures aussi vielles que Poudlard un lit, Drago ne dormait pas.

Allongée dans son lit, un vrai, elle, Hermione ne dormait pas non plus.

Les mains croisés sur sa poitrine, Drago réfléchissait à son avenir et si celui d'Hermione serait le même que le sien.

Les mains à plat sur son ventre, Hermione se demandait si elle devait dire à Drago qu'elle avait entendu son « Je t'aime » qui l'avait profondément surprise.

Se tournant et se retournant dans leur lit, les deux sorciers ne dormirent pas cette nuit-là. Tourmentés, inquiets, la pensée de l'autre ne cessait de les hantait, ni en bien, ni en mal, mais entourée de nombreux de doutes qui les firent beaucoup réfléchir.


	20. L'espoir s'échoua

Chapitre 20 : « Tel un masque qui tombe, l'espoir s'échoua. »

|Tourmentés, inquiets, la pensée de l'autre ne cessait de les hantait, ni en bien, ni en mal, mais entourée de nombreux de doutes qui les firent beaucoup réfléchir.|

Un bruit répétitif et oppressant résonnait dans les oreilles de Drago. Les regards ne lui faisaient plus peur, les commentaires, il les connaissait. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, oui, il retournait à Poudlard. Le stress, la nervosité, la peur, tout prenait possession de lui.

Le stress que quelqu'un lu interdise d'amener Annabeth avec lui.

La nervosité qu'Hermione se noie de nouveau, car ce jour arriverait le lendemain.

La peur que quelqu'un ne se souvienne de ces moments aussi, qu'on l'accuse d'avoir remonté le temps.

Il avait décidé de changer le cours des choses dès maintenant. Premièrement, il ne se coltinerait pas Pansy durant le voyage. Deuxièmement, il éviterait de se faire avoir par Hermione, quoique cette perspective était plutôt attirante : Voir Hermione, la voir fière, la voir heureuse était quelque chose qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

Quelque chose avait changé aussi : Il n'était pas allé travailler comme la première fois. Il n'avait pas cherché un quelquonque responsable, il ne savait donc pas ce qu'il se passait entre Ron et Hermione. La dernière fois, il avait envenimé les choses, du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Et c'était la vérité, force lui fut de le constater quelques minutes plus tard.

Quand il entra dans le wagon, Annabeth avec lui, il s'arrêta net. C'était comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Les vagues s'étaient stoppés partout dans le monde, le vent dehors avait arrêté de souffler. Les mouvements de chacun se déroulaient au ralenti, et, au centre, deux personnes emplissaient le champ de vision de Drago.

Hermione. Lui. Les deux. Dans les bras.

Annabeth leva les yeux, alternant entre son grand frère et les deux autres personnes que celui-ci fixait. Elle le tira par la manche et alors, le monde tourna à nouveau. Il tourna étrangement, comme s'il n'avait plus aucune raison de tourner.

-Non, murmura Drago.

Hermione leva la tête, s'écartant du roux qu'elle venait d'embrasser. Un souvenir lui revint, le « Je t'aime » murmuré alors qu'il croyait qu'elle dormait. Elle s'en voulut, alors que Ron prenait la parole :

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Malefoy ?

Celui-ci le foudroya du regard et Hermione crut qu'il allait le tuer.

-Malefoy, il faut que je te parle, dit-elle précipitamment. Elle espérait qu'il la suivrait, et Merlin savait qu'il le ferait.

-Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Celui-ci ne sut que répondre parce que son monde venait de s'écrouler. Il la poussa légèrement et entraîna Annabeth avec lui, loin de ce wagon.

Il ne pleura pas. Il ne sourit pas. Il ne parla pas. Il pensa.

Alors, c'était ce qu'il se passait quand on touchait à des choses qui nous dépassait ? Oui, c'était ce qu'il se passait quand on modifiait le cours des choses. Et ça nous plaisait rarement…

Quand le train en gare, Drago n'avait pas bougé. Dans un wagon très éloigné de ceux de sa maison ou des autres élèves, il était toujours avec Annabeth qui s'était endormie. IL ne s'était même pas levé pour aller à l'arrière du train, où Hermione y était aussi.

Parce que oui, Hermione, y était allée. Comme la première fois, elle s'était rendue à l'arrière du train. Mais la différence avec cette fois-là, c'était qu'aujourd'hui, n'avait pour la guider là-bas qu'une faible intuition qui ne provenait d'elle ne savait où.

Mais nous, bien-sûr, nous savons d'où vient cette intuition…

-Bonjour à tous et à toutes, et bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Comme vous le savez tous, l'année précédente a été bâclée, gâchée par un sorcier du nom de Voldemort. Vous pouvez prononcer son nom maintenant, vous êtes ici chez vous, et plus aucun mal ne vous sera fait.

Le début du discours résonna dans l'esprit de Drago comme un énorme mensonge. Il avait tellement d'autres choses à faire qu'entendre un discours tel que celui-ci.

Il se leva, sans prendre le temps d'avertir ses amis Serpentard à qui il n'avait pas adressé un mot depuis qu'il les avait revus. Même Pansy, qui pourtant l'avait aidé à retrouver le Retourneur de temps, n'avait eu cet honneur. Drago savait que pour le moment, elle était toujours l'idiote qu'il avait connu. Elle changerait un peu après…

Des regards étonnés suivirent sa sortie, et même McGonagall s'arrêta de parler un instant. Dès qu'il fut dehors, il se mit à courir. Encore et encore jusqu'au septième étage, il courut. Il passa trois fois devant le célèbre mur vide, répétant « Annabeth ». Enfin, une porte apparut et il entra.

Annabeth jouait avec quelques jouets d'enfants, comme n'importe quelle petite fille aurait fait. Quelques-uns volaient autour d'elle, représentant tantôt des papillons, tantôt des fleurs.

-Drago ?

-Oui Annabeth.

-Pourquoi je suis ici ?

-Tu n'as pas le droit, normalement. Dans le train, personne ne t'a vu, du moins, pas de professeur. J'attends un accord pour que tu ais une vraie chambre, mais ici, tu es bien aussi. Nous avons tous ce dont nous avons besoin.

-Et ton amoureuse ? demanda Annabeth ensuite.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il s'accroupit à côté de sa sœur puis finit par s'asseoir avec elle. Un des jouets dans la main, il répondit :

-Disons qu'elle est plus heureuse sans moi.


	21. Et le temps passe

Chapitre 21 : « Et le temps passe, ramène avec lui les souvenirs d'un passé. »

|-Disons qu'Hermione est plus heureuse sans moi.|

Les jours passèrent et le temps s'écoula. Drago évita soigneusement Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, sous peine d'exploser.

Modifier le temps eut un impact considérable sur les évènements qui se produisirent ensuite.

Aucun marché n'eut lieu entre Dean Thomas et les Serpentard. Aucun message ne terrifia la fille aux cheveux de feu.

Aucune jeune brune n'était venue se noyer dans le lac –ce qui aurait pu être positif en d'autres circonstances. Aucune écharpe verte ne fut recueillie par le Prince des Argents, parce que sa propriétaire ne s'était pas rendue au lieu où elle aurait dû la perdre.

Cependant, une chose resta intacte. Le bal de rentrée aurait bien lieu.

C'était l'occasion qu'attendait Drago. C'était le temps pour lui de passer à l'acte.

-Professeur, je vous assure que ce que je vous dis est la vérité.

-Comment, monsieur Malefoy, pouvez-vous être sûr de cela ?

Drago chercha rapidement un mensonge qui expliquerait la source de ses informations.

-J'ai entendu mes parents parler, finit-il par dire. Ils parlaient d'une attaque, la sœur Carrow dans la peau, pour plus de terreur, de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Ce que vous dites là est d'une importance capitale, en êtes-vous conscient ?

-Oui. Parfaitement, professeur. Je vous jure sur mon honneur, sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher, sur…

Il allait ajouter un prénom qui correspondait mais se renfrogna. Sa voix se baissa sur les derniers mots et McGonagall ne l'entendit pas hésiter.

-Je vous crois, lâcha-t-elle enfin. Vous devez savoir que les Mangemorts sont déjà venus pendant la reconstruction du château, ce qui appui ce que vous dites. L'heure et la date nous permettent de prévoir cette catastrophe et de pouvoir l'empêcher.

-Je l'espère. Je sais mieux que personne ce qui pourrait arriver.

Il tourna les talons, satisfait. Sans l'effet de surprise, les Mangemorts n'auraient aucune chance.

-Ah ! dit-il en se retournant. Le bal est-il maintenu ?

-Bien sûr. Le regroupement des élèves nous permettra d'anticiper des quelquonque disparitions dans les recoins de cette immense demeure qu'est Poudlard.

Drago hocha la tête.

-Une dernière chose, ajouta-t-il. Merveilleux choix que les couleurs d'automne pour ce bal masqué.

Un sourire en coin orna les lèvres du Prince qui s'éloigna.

Le bal serait mémorable. Comme le précédent.

La piste de danse immense serait la même. Les rideaux or et marron seraient mis aux fenêtres de nouveau. Le buffet serait dressé de la même manière, et tous les élèves seraient si bien masqués que reconnaitre ses amis deviendrait compliqué.

Oui, le bal serait aussi mémorable que le précédent.

Mais pas de la même façon.

Dans son costume et derrière son asque noir ébène, Drago s'avança. Il n'avait, cette fois, pas de capuche sur la tête. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'Annabeth puisse venir elle aussi. McGonagall n'avait pas refusé asile à la petite fille, cependant, celle-ci devait rester confinée dans la Salle-sur-Demande, car sa place n'était pas parmi les élèves.

Le bal commençait. Tout lui semblait lointain. Il avait traversé tellement d'épreuves depuis le dernier bal, pourtant tout était similaire. L'ambiance, les masques, Hermione.

Elle avait ce masque qu'il avait pensé à donner de nouveau au stand de vente. Celui d'un rouge intense orné de quelques rubis et d'une plume pareille à celles de sa robe.

L'envie d'aller la voir le submergea, et il s'approcha du buffet où elle se servait. Elle tourna vers lui un regard plein de reproches.

-Tiens, un revenant, lança-t-elle.

Il se rappela qu'ils avaient parlé avant Poudlard, qu'elle l'avait aidé.

-Je suis désolé.

-Je ne te crois pas.

Quelque chose en lui se brisa. Son cœur, probablement. C'était comme une ligne parfaite qui soudain s'éclatait en deux morceaux.

-Il y a une raison à mon absence.

-J'aimerais bien l'entendre, dit-elle froidement.

-Annabeth est ici, et…

Il mentait, il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Mais il le faisait, et cela le brisait encore plus.

-Je ne peux pas te dire parce que je ne veux pas te mentir.

-Dis simplement la vérité.

-Hermione, la vérité est si sordide, si compliquée et si incroyable que je ne peux pas te la dire.

Drago fixa ses yeux à travers le rouge de son masque, attendant une réponse.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je…

-Pourquoi, reprit-elle, ne pas simplement dire la vérité ? Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, il te suffirait de tout dire, et si je vois que tu es sincère, je te croirais.

Le cerveau de Drago bouillonnait. Il avait tellement envie de lui dire, mais il ne pouvait pas. Sa décision était prise, ce qu'il avait à faire était prévu. Il ne pouvait tout gâcher maintenant, même s'il savait que lorsque ce serait fait, plus rien ne le retiendrait à Poudlard.

Alors, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas se voulant ferme, il termina d'un ton plein de sous-entendus :

-Parfois Hermione, il vaut mieux que le masque ne tombe pas.


	22. Quand les masques tombent

Chapitre 22 : « Quand les masques tombent. »

|-Parfois Hermione, il vaut mieux que le masque ne tombe pas.|

Drago s'était assis, à l'écart de la piste. Il ne lâchait pas Hermione des yeux. Il avait remarqué que seul un professeur assistait au bal, les autres s'occupaient probablement de choses plus graves.

La musique s'arrêta et les élèves s'arrêtèrent de danser. La plupart se dirigea vers le buffet en riant, d'autres restèrent en place attendant la musique suivante. Qui ne vint pas.

Drago s'était levé et, du haut de l'estrade, avait demandé le micro à un elfe de maison qui surveillait le matériel. Il sentait déjà les regards perçants.

-Si on m'avait dit un jour que j'aimerais quelqu'un aussi fort, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Les derniers retardataires qui n'avaient pas remarqué son entrée se tournèrent vers la scène. Les regards s'échangèrent pour savoir de qui parlait le blond.

-Le souvenir de cette histoire est resté gravé en moi et il le sera toujours. Pourtant, chacun a oublié. Tout a été balayé, détruit. La personne dont je parle ne se souvient plus de nous.

Au milieu de la foule, Hermione le regardait avec attention. Il avait toujours son masque noir mais elle, comme tous, savait qui était l'homme qui parlait.

-L'histoire fut si longue qu'elle a plusieurs versions. Tout a commencé dans un petit appartement ravagé… Jusqu'à cet endroit où elle perdit la vie.

La force de raconter l'histoire en entière l'avait quittée. Drago ni ne le voulait, ni ne le pouvait.

-Malgré qu'elle soit aujourd'hui ici dans cette salle, elle n'est plus elle. Et elle ne le sera jamais plus.

Il porta les mains à son cou et retira le collier qu'il n'avait jamais quitté. Un petit sablier d'or.

Hermione se figea. C'était son collier. Elle regarda Harry qui avait vu de près cet objet un jour. Il hocha la tête. Elle regarda Ginny qui avait déjà compris. Elle hocha la tête. Elle n'eut pas la force de regarder Ron qui serait probablement furieux.

Le collier était observé de tout le monde, et une personne parmi les élèves se souvint de lui. Du collier, de Drago. Se souvint de tout. Ginny Weasley se souvint de tout. Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis que son esprit se battait pour démêler le réel du faux. Et les souvenirs revinrent quand elle accepta d'y croire.

-Elle ne sera plus jamais celle qui m'aimait comme avant, reprit Drago. Ces souvenirs qui revivent en moi chaque fois que je la vois, jamais ils ne s'effaceront. Jamais je n'oublierais le mal que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai su qu'elle avait oublié. Jamais je n'oublierais l'état dans lequel j'étais quand elle s'est éteinte.

D'autres personnes se figèrent dans la foule. Harry Potter. Ronald Weasley. Pansy Parkinson. Et ils se souvinrent aussi. Tous se regardèrent, comme soudain éveillés d'un long rêve. Tous, par des regards, surent que la vie comme ils la vivaient était une deuxième version.

-Mais malgré tout le mal que j'ai pu causer et endurer, reprit Drago, cette histoire m'aura enseigné une chose. Infime pour certains, mais si importante pour moi…

De sa main libre, Drago détacha la ficelle autour de son crâne.

-J'aurais appris ce qu'il se passe quand les masques tombent.

Hermione fixa le collier qui, Drago l'ayant lâché, tombait au sol. Elle fixa le masque qui, Drago l'ayant retiré, tombait aussi.

Une, deux, trois secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles elle se vit avec son collier dans un endroit étrange. Sur le point de mourir. Elle tournait son collier, elle retournait le temps. Elle se vit revivre une histoire oubliée, des sourires, des regards avec celui qui parlait devant elle. Elle se vit au même bal dans la même robe, devant un inconnu qui baissait son masque. Elle se vit embrasser Drago Malefoy.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent en grand.

« Non. »

Personne n'entendit son murmure. Presque personne.

« Oui. »

Hermione tourna la tête. Ginny hochait la tête, en accord avec ce qu'elle venait de dire.

La voix de Drago ne s'éleva pas de nouveau. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, il avait dit la phrase qui avait à tout jamais sellé leur histoire.

Il disparut derrière la scène, ignorant que désormais, le monde comptait cinq mémoires défaillantes en moins.

Hermione resta figée, incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Elle le laissa lui échapper, ignorant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir.

Drago avait tout prévu. Il avait fait ses valises, emporté tous ses souvenirs, préparé Annabeth, dit au revoir à Pansy, même si elle n'avait pas tout compris.

Il avait tout prévu, tout, sauf une chose. Qu'Hermione se souvienne de tout.

Il marchait, rejoignant le septième étage pour récupérer Annabeth, quand son prénom retentit.

Il se figea.

-Drago, répéta Hermione.

Il se retourna.

-Hermione.

-Je sais tout.

-Comme tout le monde maintenant, intervint une voix.

Ils se tournèrent, Ron était là. Il les regarda longuement, ne sachant que faire. Il savait que maintenant, il ne faisait plus le poids. Qu'Hermione ne lui appartenait plus, et pire encore, que jamais elle ne lui avait appartenu. Il leur sourit, ce qui les surprit.

-Ne vous dérangez pas pour un idiot comme moi.

Ils rirent tous les trois tandis que Ron tournait les talons.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je sais tout, ajouta Hermione quand il eut disparu.

Elle insista sur le dernier mot, les sous-entendus étaient clairs. Cependant, Drago ne devina pas, parce que tout espoir pour lui s'était éteint depuis longtemps.

-Hermione, tu…

Personne ne sut jamais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Ses lèvres ne purent finir de prononcer les mots quand celles d'Hermione s'y posèrent.

Ils sourirent, mais ne trouvèrent rien à se dire. Tout était déjà dit. Il savait, elle savait, il se souvenait, elle se souvenait.

Leurs idées s'accordaient si bien qu'au même moment, la même leur vint. Drago la devança. Il porta ses mains au masque d'Hermione, le sien était tombé depuis longtemps. Il détacha la ficelle rouge qui courrait dans ses cheveux bruns et le lâcha.

-Quand les masques tombent.

Tandis que le masque tombait, Drago lui promit de ne plus jamais la laisser dans l'ignorance. Ils se prirent la main, et dans l'ombre, quatre sourires se dessinèrent.

Il y eut un bruit et Pansy s'étala à l'angle du couloir, suivi de Ron avec qui elle se battait.

-Ne vous dérangez pas pour deux idiots comme nous, ajouta Ron devant les regards stupéfaits de Drago et Hermione.

-Vous êtes là depuis le début ? s'exclama Hermione.

-Nous deux, et…

Deux têtes apparurent derrière le mur.

-Et nous deux, termina Harry.

Hermione regarda Drago, ne sachant quoi faire. Ils sourirent puis éclatèrent de rire, rapidement suivis par Pansy, Ron, Ginny et Harry.

-Alors, dit Pansy, tu comptes nous laisser dans l'ignorance, ou on peut avoir une promesse aussi ?

-Non, les promesses c'est pour Hermione.

Pansy fit la moue et Drago entraîna Hermione pour s'asseoir à côté de la Serpentard. Harry et Ginny s'adossèrent au mur et ils formèrent un cercle, prêt à tout révéler.

Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à commencer, Hermione l'interrompit.

-Non. Il manque quelqu'un.

Elle avait raison, et Drago se leva d'un bond. Quand il revint, Annabeth était avec lui. Celle-ci se dirigea vers Hermione automatiquement qui la prit sur ses genoux.

-Voilà. Maintenant, nous pouvons commencer.

Et tandis que dehors, les professeurs tenaient tête à la menace, que les élèves avaient repris leur bal, Drago commença son récit.

-L'histoire a commencé par un tel hasard que ça aurait pu ne jamais commencer.

Ses paroles résonnèrent dans le noir, et comme sept adolescents à une soirée, ils parlèrent durant des heures.

Cette nuit-là, alors que le récit se terminait, tous surent que l'histoire, elle, continuait.

Tous eurent l'impression de savoir ce qu'il se passait quand les masques tombaient.

Et la vie reprit pour eux comme elle aurait dû l'être depuis bien longtemps.


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue : « Annabeth Malefoy. »

|Et la vie reprit pour eux comme elle aurait dû l'être depuis bien longtemps.|

Aucun enfant ne se trouvait encore sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross à Londres. Le train qui devait les amener n'était pas à l'heure pour la première fois dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard. A son bord devaient pourtant se trouver des centaines d'enfants qui revenaient pour la première fois de l'année scolaire. Alors que les flocons commençaient à tomber, au loin rien n'apparaissait. Une minute puis deux passèrent. Dans le monde moldu, deux minutes de retard, ce n'est rien, mais pour le Poudlard Express, ce n'est jamais arrivé. Jamais.

Des chuchotements commencèrent à s'élever. Les parents s'inquiétaient. Certains se tournèrent même vers quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient, appréciaient et dont ils savaient la sagesse : Hermione Granger.

Malefoy, pardon.

« Non, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. » fut la réponse qu'elle donna à une dizaine de personnes qui repartirent déçus.

Hermione se tourna ensuite vers Drago qui attendait derrière elle.

-Je commence à m'inquiéter, là. Dix minutes.

Il haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à répondre quand un grand bruit de locomotive retentit.

Le Poudlard Express venait d'apparaître. Il entra en gare et s'arrêta dans un crissement. Une voix masculine s'éleva, rassurant soudain des dizaines de parents.

-Veuillez excuser ce retard du Poudlard Express. Messieurs, mesdames, un groupe d'élève de première année avait endommagé l'avant du train lorsqu'il est arrivé ce matin. Ceci ne se reproduira plus, soyez-en certains. Bonnes fêtes à tous et joyeux Noël !

Sur ces derniers mots, les portes s'ouvrirent. Les parents se jetèrent dans les bras de leurs enfants, et au milieu de tous ces élèves, il manqua six enfants.

Dont une jeune fille qu'Hermione et Drago Malefoy commençaient à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir.

Enfin, elle apparut. Des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus à travers lesquels on pouvait voir ce qu'elle avait enduré et avait pourtant surmonté.

Un professeur l'accompagna jusqu'à Drago, son frère et tuteur. Il s'était battu pour cela, procès après procès, attaques après attaques. Ses parents n'avaient rien lâché, et Drago non plus. Le choix était revenu à la fillette qui n'avait alors que sept ans. Son frère qui l'avait sauvé, qui tenait à elle, qui lui avait fait découvrir Poudlard avant même qu'elle n'ait onze ans, qui s'assurait toujours qu'elle avait de quoi vivre ou ses parents qui l'avaient laissés grandir loin d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait cinq ans, qui avaient programmé une bombe et l'avaient enfermé dans un cachot alors que la maison explosait. C'était gagné d'avance pour Drago, qui pour une fois, ne cherchait pas la victoire pour la victoire, mais la victoire pour la vie.

-Monsieur Malefoy, bonjour, dit le professeur.

Ni Hermione ni Drago ne le connaissait.

-Bonjour, il y a un problème ? répondit le blond.

-Oui, en effet. Annabeth, ce matin alors que nous mangions, s'est glissée par la forêt jusqu'aux Sombrals, et après en avoir emprunté un jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard avec cinq de ses camarades, s'est permise « d'arranger » notre train qui a dû subir quelques réparations avant de pouvoir repartir. J'espère sincèrement que cela ne se reproduira plus. Une erreur encore et cela pourrait bien conduire à un renvoi de l'école de sorcellerie.

Alors qu'il disait cela avec beaucoup de sérieux, c'est un sourire qui orna ses lèvres.

-Je dois ajouter, si je peux me permettre monsieur Malefoy, que votre sœur est très débrouillarde.

-Oui ! intervint Annabeth. Je me suis déjà libérée d'un cachot avec une pince à cheveux avant que n'explose mon manoir, et je n'avais que cinq ans !

Le professeur perdit un peu de son sourire, avant de s'éloigner rejoindre les autres professeurs.

Drago s'attendait à devoir calmer Hermione qui, d'après une certaine logique, aurait déjà dû crier sur Annabeth comme si elle avait provoqué la fin du monde. Cependant, sa femme souriait.

-C'est une bêtise que je n'ai jamais faite, ça Annabeth.

-Tu faisais des bêtises à l'école, toi ?

-Oh que oui ! Merlin en est témoin, qu'est-ce que j'ai enfreint le règlement ! Harry et Ron m'ont entraîné dans des choses inimaginables, tu sais…

Il y eut un silence quand Annabeth se tourna vers son frère. Elle ne savait pas comment lui il le prendrait, mais c'est lorsqu'il éclata de rire qu'elle fut totalement soulagée.

-Annabeth, que va-t-on faire de toi ? C'est ta première année, en plus…

-Mais au fait ! s'écria Hermione. Tu as refusé de nous dire ta maison jusqu'ici, ne nous fais pas plus attendre plus !

-Vous voulez réellement savoir ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! répondit son frère.

Elle garda le silence pendant quelques instants encore, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

-Gryffondor ! s'écria-t-elle.

-C'est merveilleux !

-Je le savais ! ajouta Drago.

-Même pas vrai !

-Si, bien sûr que si. J'en étais persuadé, Annabeth, personne n'est plus courageux que toi. Les épreuves que tu as endurées, avec lesquelles maintenant tu te permets de blaguer, il est inimaginable de les vivre à l'âge de cinq ans.

Un sourire sur le visage blanc d'Annabeth fut la seule réponse qu'attendait Drago. Il la prit dans ses bras et invita Hermione à se joindre à eux.

-Quand même, saboter le Poudlard Express !

Et c'est en riant que tous trois quittèrent le quai, tout simplement heureux.

J'avais toujours porté à mon cou un collier que m'avait donné mon frère. Quelqu'un le lui avait ramené un soir alors qu'il pensait l'avoir perdu lors d'un bal de rentrée…

J'avais aussi entendu chaque partie de l'histoire légendaire de mon frère et d'Hermione que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. Quand ils rirent sur le quai, j'eus la certitude que je pourrais compter sur eux à jamais, tels deux parents que jamais je n'avais eu.

L'arrivée chez les Weasley se fit dans un brouhaha immense. La joie régnait tant que je me mis à rire sans raison. J'étais heureuse, et cela suffisait.

Je vis d'abord Ginny. Elle ne cessait de me répéter que j'étais la plus matures des jeunes filles d'onze ans qu'elle connaissait, même si je la soupçonnais de n'en connaître qu'une ! Elle et Drago était devenus très proches au fil du temps. C'était l'amitié que personne n'avait soupçonné, et c'était sûrement la plus forte, au même titre que l'Harrionald. C'était le surnom que j'avais donné au trio Harry-Hermione-Ronald. Ce n'était peut-être pas le plus joli de mots, mais il voulait tout dire.

Pansy vint ensuite. Elle me demanda ma maison, mais je ne dis rien. C'était une surprise. Elle m'embrassa puis alla trouver Hermione. Encore une amitié insoupçonnée, tiens.

Il y eut ensuite Harry et Ron, que je connaissais presque aussi bien que moi-même. Leur histoire était connue partout dans le monde, comme la mienne d'ailleurs. Drago ne s'était pas gardé de tout écrire dans un livre qui avait fait un carton.

Les autres Weasley ne me connaissaient pas très bien, mais leurs histoires à eux aussi étaient connues, surtout celle des jumeaux farceurs.

Enfin il y eut un silence, le temps était venu pour ma surprise. Mature, avait dit Ginny ? Oui, et malicieuse, et rusée aussi. Mais avant tout, j'étais courageuse, et ça, comme l'amour des personnes que je voyais autour, personne ne me l'enlèverais jamais.

-Je suis à Gryffondor !

Et tandis que tous applaudissaient, le collier autour de mon cou me rappelait que j'avais un passé, une vie, et quelque part un masque pour moi qui ne demandait qu'à tomber.


End file.
